


12839914 喜

by bdfy



Series: 12839914 f/ht O| [1]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 12839914 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 9402506 耳鸣9628047 爸爸给妈妈！？过激的阿拉菲夫开发记录~直到母乳流出为止9690467 叫我初恋吧。9940427 和你一起19894471 在月亮上做的夢





	1. 目錄

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [耳鳴り](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506158) by 12839914. 

2

9402506耳鳴

是hom新茶，不過，新茶hom也能讀。真希望偵探能把腳縮在瀑布前面啊。我打算繼續在R18。新茶的真名出來了.HomeTea或TeaHome

3

9628047爸爸給媽媽！？過激的阿拉菲夫開發記錄〜直到母乳流出為止

新茶媽媽和母乳遊戲homuchu（最低）希望哪怕多一個人，Hom新茶的集群也會被怪癖所喚醒。母乳遊戲

4

9690467叫我初戀吧。

甜的，非常甜。笨拙的二人也可愛喲。

5

9940427和你一起

恭喜你結婚。兩部芭蕾有。

6

### 在月亮上做的夢

### Summary:

> 究竟是誰的夢想呢？  
※捏造、真名暴露、OKEHOM服裝素材有。

7


	2. 耳鸣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是hom新茶,不過，新茶hom也能讀。  
真希望偵探能把腳縮在瀑布前面啊。我打算繼續在R18。  
HomeTea or TeaHome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9402506  
2018年3月26日05:21

你贏不了我

殺不了我

啊，那麼

我不是永遠不會死嗎？

拜託了，我

殺了我吧

耳鳴

「啊——！ 已經！ 為什麼會變成這樣呢！ 」

「安靜點......」頭疼」 

輪班地點和成員不好。 受主人之託，被迫收集素材的偵探和教授，在鬱鬱蔥蔥的樹木中走投無路。 森林中通訊不可能，恐怕是從剛才幾度襲擊來的精靈們的工作吧。 走散了的主人身上附有花的魔術師和庫·福林三人組，所以不用擔心......

「為什麼要和這樣的人在森林中徬徨呢...... 啊，感覺很不舒服，好像要回到座位上了」

「如果有空排隊託付的話，真希望你用那件寶具飛上天空去尋找主人啊。 」

「啊，真的很生氣。 離開主人好幾個小時，本來就已經在連戰中消耗掉了，卻沒有剩下可以一個人擊中寶具的魔力了！ 」

「老年人就是這樣」

「哈？ 」

不知道是第幾次吵架。 總是這樣。 但是，差不多該想想這個狀態了。 作為偵探消耗著魔力。 一邊想著不能太悠閒地在森林中前進。 在教授的口中說了幾次忠言之後，偵探發現了一件事。

被包圍著。

「大體上老闆也是......」

「安靜」

「哈？ ...... 切換

好像教授也注意到了。 這個數目是...... 畢竟兩個人做對手實在是太多了。 大概是因為斷絕了氣息吧，還是因為在結界中？ 2人在腦內一口氣加快思考速度。

「距離是」

「... 四面八方各約1km的地方嗎？ 因為看不見身姿不正確。 從東北方向...... 這是幽靈什麼的嗎？ 好像也混入了別的東西」

「... 你能用多長時間的全速跑呢？ 」

「至少要比你長一些」

「混蛋」

教授用公式引導出為了從這個數安全逃跑的所需時間，速度，所有算段。

「聽好了，偵探，從這裡開始每秒16.5米，向西南約10公里。 」

「... 時速約60公里」

「嘛，完全突破是不可能的。 現在的我們就算以和汽車差不多的速度行駛，在10公里前魔力也會枯竭」

偵探想了一會後，慢慢地閉上了眼睛。 教授一邊看著驚訝地被關起來的偵探的臉，一邊等待著他的話。

「... 聽得見嗎？ 」

「什麼？ 」

「水的聲音」

「...... 啊」

那是在哪兒聽過的聲音。 既不是河水的潺潺，也不是海的漣漪。 轟隆一聲落下的水相互碰撞，沉入深邃的黑暗中。

耳鳴。 記憶猶新。 其實我也應該死了。 本來應該一起死的。 那時，沉沒在黑暗中的教授最後的聲音復甦了。

「ーーーーーーーーー」

啊，聽不清楚。 被敲打的水的聲音所淹沒。 你當時說了什麼？ 耳鳴。 響徹腦海。 不停地響。

瀑布的聲音

「...... 嗨！ 」

「餵！ 」

教授的肩膀被強烈搖晃，恢復了意識。

耳鳴不已。

「... 說實話我討厭，也不想靠近。 但是，現在我們是那個孩子的從者。 不能隨便死。 餵，你在聽嗎，你這個混蛋偵探！ 」

「莫里亞蒂...... 你到底在說什麼呢？ 」

「哈？ 所以！ 我不能隨便死掉，快點跑吧！

不對。 不是那樣的。

那時，那時候的話。

「啊—！ 已經！ 快點跑！ 」

教授硬拉著偵探的手腕全力奔跑。 為什麼阿拉菲夫要帶著這樣的行李偵探跑呢... 回到卡地亞後本人會做出最討厭的回報！ 一邊皺著眉頭，一邊穿過樹木。

「哈哈，哈哈，可惡，我可追不上你了......」

水，水的聲音是哪個？ 因為用全力奔跑，半拉偵探跑了急劇消耗魔力壞。 氧氣不足。 頭痛。

「餵！ 福爾摩斯！ 水的聲音是哪個！ 」

「......」

一瞬間停下雙手敲擊偵探的臉頰。 就那樣抓住臉大聲喊。

「恢復正氣！ 夏洛克！ 」

「啊！ 」

偵探的瞳孔中光芒復甦。 蒼白的臉抓住了教授的眼睛。

「... 啊！ ... 在這裡」

偵探側耳傾聽，朝著水聲的方向奔跑。 但是教授幾乎接近極限。 他肩膀上喘著氣，已經拖著幾公里的偵探繼續跑，別說因為缺氧跑了，就連站著都覺得很辛苦。 如果是平常的話，會說「給我當誘餌吧」就放任不管，但是必須要聽。 那時候的話。

「完全是這樣的老人！ 上車吧！ 」

背負著快要倒下的教授。 體重姑且不論，身高差如果有8cm背容易。 在這樣的地方死也不想被主人看到，教授把身體託付在偵探的背上。

「哈、哈」

一穿過樹木，就如預料的那樣轟隆轟隆地響起了巨大的瀑布。 因為逃到了懸崖邊緣，只好再跳到這裡逃避災難。 偵探從背後探出氣勢健全的教授，窺視著谷底。

「莫里亞蒂...... 怎麼辦」

「不管怎麼做，除了跳入這裡之外還有別的選擇嗎......」

「...... 不要死啊。 我還有件事要問你」

「哈哈，你說那個吧。 與生前不同，因為我們是Servant所以不會就這麼死掉的」

2三個人俯視瀑布。 我快趕上了。 必須馬上跳進去。 偶然，看到了教授。 雖然嘴上那麼說，但臉色蒼白，腳在顫抖。 沒有道理。 必鬚麵對自己的死因。

啊，耳鳴。 那時瀑布的聲音。 這裡不是阿爾卑斯山的寒冷國度。 眼前的莫里亞蒂和腦海中浮現的那個莫里亞蒂聯繫在一起。 這次，能聽見嗎，你的話。

偵探突然抓住教授，向瀑布衝去。 當然，條件反射被抵抗自己也不介意探出身體。

「什、に！ 我可惡！ 」

狠狠地推開。 從後面掉進瀑布潭的教授看起來像慢動作。 教授瞪著我的眼睛，就好像說要殺了他一臉苦澀的臉。 馬上沖進他身邊。 在空中緊緊抓住脖子，拉到自己身邊。

「... 詹姆斯

剎那，莫利亞蒂腦海裡那個時候的夏洛克·福爾摩斯復甦，與眼前的偵探重疊。 啊，這傢夥，對了。 真是個可憐的傢夥。 故事的主人公絕對不會輸給罪惡，但絕對不會死。 這個傢夥，永遠在故事的舞臺上被操縱，連自己死的事也不能。 多麼可憐的傢夥。 要說詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂比夏洛克·福爾摩斯唯一出色的事，是知道生物理所當然訪問的「死」的事。 這傢夥現在怎麼著急也死不了。 所謂永遠活著，是比死更痛苦的事情。 另外，一個人能活下來嗎？

被水面敲到。 兩者沉入深水底。

夏洛克。

鼻子和鼻子接觸的那樣靠近了臉的教授突然笑。 真的，只有臉好啊，這傢夥，只聽得見咕嚕咕嚕空氣往水面上升的聲音。

「我想殺了你」

那個時候水中的景象閃爍回來。 像那時一樣，教授本應該會浮出水面的，卻沒有那樣做。 漸漸沉入深深的黑暗之中。

餵，等一下...... 等一下......

在寂靜冰冷的水底，偵探用不成聲的聲音將手伸向教授。 深奧。 太深了。 手夠不著。

「把我...... 不要讓我一個人！ 」

就在這時，教授的手臂伸了出來，狠狠地抓住了偵探的手。 拿起使之靈體化的萊因巴赫狠狠地擊入水底。 伴隨著驚人的衝擊，兩人浮出水面。

「哈哈！ 嘿嘿，嘿嘿......」

「可惡！ 哈、什麼！ 不要讓我一個人！ 哈哈...... 你有優秀的助手兼朋友！ 」

「啊，即使沒有你，即使留在無聊的世界裡...... 沒意思...... 沒有意義」

啊，是啊。 他是那樣的傢夥。 沒有謎團和事件就活不下去。 不使用腦醬就等於死了吧。 你在說什麼？

「先上岸吧，好吧！ 」

偵探就這樣低著頭。 由於教授的手一直握得很緊，上不了岸。

「... 我無法呼吸。 做點什麼吧」

「哈？ 」

明明是普通的說話卻在說什麼，硬要拉她一靠近，嘴唇就像突然被強加一般。 目瞪口呆，

「把氧氣送來。 因為你，我無法好好地呼吸。 如果沒有你，我就會死去」

「... 你在說什麼啊... 你不會死的」

「那麼你也不要死。 不要把我一個人消失，詹姆斯」

「......」

啊，好鬱悶。 變得討厭。 但是，還不錯。 主人公不要死在反面角色上，這種話一般不會說的吧。

「啊... 像你這樣扭曲的偵探對主人的教育沒有好處。 在你死之前，我無論如何都不會死的」

耳鳴停止了。

對再一次靠近嘴唇的偵探，嘛，臉好誰都不在稍微允許嗎... 偵探對接受的教授抱了的心情的事他還不知道。

「話說，我該上岸了。 」

「啊，和老闆匯合了呢。 」

「！？ 」

在那裡站著一位主人，臉上露出非常討厭的笑容，花的魔術師和表情驚訝的庫·福林等人，看著那些不該看的東西。

「吶！ 老闆！ 你看，現在不同了！ 叫人工呼吸的傢夥！ 」

「達迪，人工呼吸，可不是那種出神的表情做的......」

「啊！！ 霍ーーーーズッ！ 」

和辣妹一起紅著臉吵嚷的教授看起來有點可愛。

「回到卡地亞後要繼續嗎？ 我非常歡迎。 也有新的發現呢」

為了阻止真心想把萊因巴赫打入開玩笑的偵探的教授，卻用了兩筆令咒，這讓主人很操心，哎呀哎呀...... 庫·福林他們都這麼想。

續集

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆後記☆  
謝謝您的閱讀。  
自己想的homu新茶hom的理想。 想作為hom新茶繼續R18。 也許會成為利巴。 雖然他們很討厭對方，但是也知道彼此之間需要彼此説明，但是就這點而言，討厭的事情是不會變的，但是教授喜歡偵探的外表所以會接受，就是這樣的感覺。
> 
> 對了看起來現實逃出遊戲快樂喲。 在Live有兩個人做主，果然你們關係不錯啊...... 哎呀哎呀，我想營運印度2人和很好地明白那裡附近。 結束


	3. 爸爸給媽媽！？過激的阿拉菲夫開發記錄~直到母乳流出為止

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新茶媽媽和母乳遊戲homuchu(最低)   
希望哪怕多一個人，Hom新茶的集群也會被怪癖所喚醒。  
母乳遊戲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9628047  
R18  
2018年5月19日07:38

這是名偵探夏洛克·福爾摩斯所記錄的全貌。

我是夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 無需告訴親愛的各位讀者，我是偵探。 諸位讀著這個記錄的事我們平安完成了目標。 也許未來的我已經開始著手下一個實驗了......。 那麼。

讓我們回到正題吧。 對我們來說讀者這個存在很大，那個夏洛克·福爾摩斯系列被生出了好幾年的現在也不變化。 讀者有時甚至會改變主人公的命運。 關於那件事，即使不說，大家也應該理解了吧。 這次的案件是根據「讀者的存在」而產生的。 不，說是事件，諸位合適嗎？

長篇大論地託付也沒有辦法。 這是我為他和我所做的七天的記錄。

〜第一天《發現》

「所以說犯人是媽媽吧！？ 為什麼給我投票，我一點也理解不了！ 不，這到底是霍恩先生而不是我！？ 不，不是這個問題」

一位紳士憤怒地看著畫有蝴蝶標誌的平板畫面。 從那之後回到卡地亞，發生了一件非常有趣的事件。 他的確是個反派角色，看到他的任性的話懷疑也是沒辦法的。 那是這次謎團最重要的因素。 但是，正因為如此。

「哈哈，恭喜你。 中間結果排名第五，統計結果排名第六。 把你當成媽媽的老闆出乎意料的多啊」

「你怎麼看這黑手黨的哪裡，才能當媽媽啊！ 我比較喜歡爸爸！ 」

「一部分人稱之為'新茶媽媽'吧。 哈哈哈，這是傑作！ 你不這麼想嗎？ "新茶媽媽"

「福爾摩斯！ 夏洛克·福爾摩斯！ 今天就是今天」

「這就是命運。 這樣的事這次不是第一次吧？ 我們早就被讀者扭曲了命運。 不過，你應該沒辦法重生！ 哈哈哈」

他臉通紅，揪住衣領，把叉子打進來，扭倒在地上。 明明無法戰勝操縱無敵的芭蕾舞的我，但是每次都衝過來的時候，難道是寂寞的單身者在尋求互相接觸嗎？ 這樣懷疑。

「嗯。 年紀這麼大了還是單身的新茶媽媽為了讓我被強行壓制才來到我的房間的？ 意外地也有可愛的地方」

「可惡！ 有那種道理！ 我只是想聽一下霍桑的話而已！ 」

「啊，是他啊。 他不像你，是個善良的醫生。 臉看起來也很善良。 和你不同」

地板上固定著四字形再用力。

「不要緊！ 這已經不僅僅是職業摔跤了吧！？ 」

「我叫'バリツ'的話，全部都是バリツ。 」

他打地板呼籲放棄。 就那樣用zere和肩膀呼吸的他新奇地沒穿平素的拘束的背心。 大概是沒穿內衣吧，襯衫上透著淡淡的膚色。

「你是來爬夜的嗎？ 」

「啊，真的，你稍微沉默一下...... 我只是稍微聽幾句話而已，沒必要穿得像你這樣的傢夥的房間吧」

「這太大意了。 」

「哈？ 」

他皺起眉頭，騎上了馬。 抵抗也沒用。 與生前不同，成為Servant的我所使用的『バリツ・極』這個老人是無法對抗的。

「新茶媽媽，是嗎。 意外，不，可能性是......」

「餵，福爾摩斯。 雖然不知道在嘟噥什麼，但我已經回到了自己的房間了。 本來是想問一下那兩個家族有些複雜的事情，但卻覺得很掃興。 趕快退出那裡！ 」

「母親的愛嗎？ 」

「......。 」

「不知道吧。 真的地方。 就算同樣是殺人，你所犯下的那個也離那樣的東西還遠著呢。 你雖然理解人類的感情，但只是理解而已。 我自以為我明白了，其實心裡並不明白」

「哼。 別說我所知道的話」

「就算我理解了。 至少我是這個世界上最瞭解你的人」

「啊，真是個讓人生氣的傢夥。 嘔吐」

他用冷淡的眼光從下往下瞪，離善良還差得遠。 但這表情才是我的宿敵，詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂。 啊，告白吧。 看到這個表情，我不能不興奮。 想將那尖銳的眼神，充滿的殺意，全部擊潰，將其扭碎。 自尊心也好什麼都想折斷。

「如果想知道母親的愛的話，自己試著做一下怎麼樣呢？ 」

「我不能完全理解你在說什麼。 」

「嗯。 那麼讀者，不，請讓我引用"全國愛好的好的"主人們的言詞吧。 「你要當媽媽哦！ 」

氣勢洶洶地站起來，盡情地拉著他的雙臂。 就這樣扔到床上再次騎上馬。

「啊，你到底想幹什麼？ 福爾摩斯」

「母親是什麼？ 」

「回答問題」

「母親需要孩子。 但是，在此之前必須安排好生孩子的計劃」

「... 別胡來！ 」

「事物總有順序的，媽媽」

把嘴唇靠近那留著鬍子的嘴邊。 毫不猶豫地咬緊嘴唇。 抵抗是沒有意義的。 我有一個叉子。 在這個靈基裡第一次體會到男人，而且是老年，再加上宿敵的嘴唇，說實話我有點吃驚。

「嗯。 平時用那個鬍子看不見,不過，你的嘴唇意外地柔軟。 新的發現。 很有趣」

「啊，那太好了。 受到這樣混蛋的熱烈接吻，我現在好像要猛烈地吐了」

「什麼啊。 作為紳士的嗜好kiss也不能好好地嗎？ 沒辦法啊。 所以處男呢」

他心裡有什麼東西哢嚓一聲斷了。 多麼簡單的任務啊。 這樣容易起勁的話作為我的宿敵變得不安。

「別開玩笑了」

「能不能像親吻一樣不叫呢？ 」

被人抓住脖子拉到身邊。 就好像要對抗一般，雙唇緊貼在一起，但卻無法再前進。 反正就是這種程度。 輕輕地用鼻子笑著擰著舌頭。 割開牙齒逃跑的舌頭抓住裡面亂七八糟地蹂躪。 像舔嘴裡全部一樣深深地接吻。

「呵呵，哈哈...... 嗯，嗯」

「怎麼已經放棄了呢？ 」

「有這種理由嗎，真可惡」

話雖這麼說，但為了對抗而動搖的舌頭盡是些令人著急的逃竄，簡直不像話。 發出聲音吸著舌頭，描著牙齦，咬緊嘴唇。 壓制對耳朵障礙的唇膏聲音歪曲的臉改變角度更加執拗地接吻。 那個詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂，被宿敵親嘴後露出了這樣融化的臉。 心情最好。

「嗯，哈哈...... 嗯」

「嗯...... 哈哈。 是因為經驗少，還是喜歡接吻呢？ 不管怎樣，是好的表情。 更接近媽媽了呢，禦目出度」

「可惡、可惡、可惡！ 」

自己也明白只是接吻感到了敗露這樣的事，對紅染紅好像反派角色的臉頰垂下羞恥的他心情很好地。 媽媽這個角色也許比想像中更加適合這個角色。 與其說媽媽不如說，人妻熟女這個類別合適。

就這樣，一邊多次親嘴，一邊慢慢地將手指伸向身體。 越過薄襯衫從鎖骨擺弄胸部附近，氣喘籲籲。 想抵抗而掙紮著的手拍打著描畫側腹。 微微屏住呼吸抵抗的手變弱的話，瞄準那個間隙和善地毀壞胸的突起。

「啊，適可而止！ 」

「母親必須能給母乳餵奶。 好不容易有了母乳，訓練一下吧」

「什！？ 笨蛋老鼠！ 男人怎麼可能餵母乳呢」

「當然可以」

遮住言詞把力量集中到毀壞的手指上。 就這樣一個勁兒地旋轉。 停止親嘴，用雙手責備他的胸部，他露出困惑的表情顫抖著呼吸。

「！ 是、是。 啊...... 哈、啊」

「哎呀。 你感覺到這裡了嗎？ 真嚇人啊。 果然還是有媽媽的素質吧」

「算了，算了......」福爾摩斯」

「嗯，真的嗎？ 」

停住手指。 但是就那樣不放開。 只是把手指從襯衣上面碰著。 無言地瞪了一會兒的他，眨了幾下眼睛。 凝視著那不動的手指，長長的睫毛顫抖著。

「你喜歡蜂蜜嗎？ 」

對從頭頂突然降下來的質問是什麼事皺起眉頭的他再次詢問。

「你喜歡蜂蜜嗎？ 」

「呼呼、哈、啊啊、哎、已經！ 哎呀，別說了...... 啊！ 」

「恩，好甜啊。 你的腦子甜到快要融化掉的程度」

塗在兩胸上的蜂蜜，以前稍微感到喉嚨疼痛的時候被老闆強行強行壓上，用過一次就被放置在那裡了。

「穿上衣服會感覺更摩擦吧。 怎麼樣，媽媽也舔蜂蜜嗎？ 」

這樣說著，濕漉漉的手伸進嘴裡。 從左邊的食指到無名指，一口氣插入三根手指，然後在中間分散移動。 就好像按住小提琴的弦一樣。 不斷重複快速的短信。

「恩！ く、は... 嗯哼！ 啊、來、hi！ 啊啊，嗯嗯」

「你演奏的曲子比預想的要好得多。 與其說貝多芬和莫札特，不如說斯特拉文斯基更合適」

「啊，啊，呵呵... 嗯，哈哈，哈哈...... 嗯，啊！ 」

「哎呀，你果然是服務員啊」

玩弄胸和口內的手就那樣，再次向突起靠近。 溫柔地舔，偶爾吸，像想了一樣地甜品嚐。

「嗯，你喜歡被咬嗎？ 」

「嘿！ 啊啊啊啊！？ 哎呀，住手！ 」

「還是喜歡被抽呢？ 」

「嗯！ 嗯，哈，啊，啊...」

「還是兩種呢。 餵，媽媽」

「啊啊啊啊！ 啊，啊，天啊！ 」

像壞了似的叫也是沒辦法的吧。 你已經責備了多長時間了？ 完全不觸及在褲子下完全勃起的東西，只執拗地欺負雙胸。 已經抵抗的胳膊已經沒有力氣，只能緊緊地抱住。

「這裡也該當媽媽了」

慢騰騰地坐著。 終於解放了嘴，重複著粗暴呼吸的他，被給予的遲鈍的快感嚇得渾身發抖。

「但是，你看，因為是媽媽。 不是這邊，這邊」

一下子抬起腰，把內衣放鬆一下。 把手指放在後面的秘部，用膽怯的眼神看著這邊。 啊，表情不錯。 與聰明的反派角色相稱的臉害怕不知道的快樂弄濕著瞳孔。 征服欲高漲。

「嗚，啊，那真的，別做了...」

「沒關係，不會太過分的，媽媽」

咕嘟咕嘟地發出淫穢的聲音。 用塗滿了蜂蜜的手指解開裡面。 因為是第一次，果然很辛苦，但凡事只要花時間慢慢地進行就沒有辦不到的事情。 現在這樣，已經完全解開的內部的肉吸著手指不放開。

「身體真是相當可憐啊」

「啊，嗚，哈... 好噁心......」

「那是這樣吧。 因為還沒有開發。 不過嘛，我還沒接觸到好的地方，我覺得是這樣的」

「怎麼樣......」嘿！ 」

「因為太過責備你了，所以想著從第一天開始就弄壞你什麼的，所以就迴避了，差不多到時候了吧。 」

「啊，啊，什麼... 這是」

「來，喜歡多少就多少感受一下吧。 」

把一直避開的地方嘎吱嘎吱地壓碎。 不需要客氣。 毫不留情。 用增加的手指責備那裡。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 啊、是、め！ 不行，啊，啊啊啊！ 」

「什麼不行啊。 可以吧？ 快死了」

「呀，討厭，討厭啊啊啊啊啊！ 姐姐，算了，嗯啊啊！？ 」

咕嘟咕嘟地責備全身。 迴響在腰部的低音變成了哭入了的喘息聲。 沒辦法。 這裡沒有受到前列腺的刺激而心情不好的男人。 雖然上了年紀，但還沒到五十多歲的他，怎麼可能感覺不到呢。

「福爾摩斯！ 福爾摩斯！ 真的，真的！ 啊、啊！ 真的，啊，好棒！ 」

「啊，真是好亂啊。 媽媽」

「算了，媽媽什麼的，餵，福爾摩斯馬馬馬虎虎，n！ 啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「叫我夏洛克，媽媽」

「呀，什麼！ 哼，哼哼！ 」

對那個拒絕明顯地感到著急，無言地打進已經完全勃起了的自己。

「哈！ 唔、唔、哈」

睜開眼睛，不管他承受著質量和衝擊，從一開始就全速的打到腰部。

「ひゅ、は、あ、あ、あ、う、あ！ 」

「笨蛋，哈哈。 我不聽我的話，媽媽不好」

硬要摘下他的優點來搖腰。 只考慮自己心情變好的事。

「啊、嗚、啊啊、哈、這、這樣啊」

「什麼」

簡短地冷淡地放言。 被拋棄的他用動搖的眼睛訴說著什麼，但並不打算回答。 大概是察覺到了自己無法理解的事情吧，臉上羞恥地快要哭出來似的小聲嘟囔著。

「... 夏洛克」

「做得很好」

改變腰的角度。 瞄準裡面使勁兒衝進去。 砰的一聲連結部分裂開。

「哎呀哎呀！ 」

就那樣用大幅度突破內臟的那樣很強地反復插入。 他的身體每次都在顫抖。 剛想在淺的地方反復快速的活塞，然後又推到最深處。 緊緊地捉住快要逃跑的腰沒有勞累欺負到底。

「啊！ 啊，啊啊！ 嗯！ 哎，哎呀！ 」

「哈，好厲害，吶... 你真的是處女嗎？ 真不敢相信！ 」

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 那、什、つよ、太過了！ 啊啊！ 嘿、哈、嗯哼！ 」

突然爆破胸口的突起，裡面看起來很高興地勒緊了。

「啊！ 啊、啊啊！ 這、這！ 」

「啊，真的沒辦法啊」

塗了蜂蜜粘糊糊的身體超出必要地貼緊。 雖然覺得這樣做後處理很麻煩，但還是注意到了滲入鼻子深處的甘甜香味。

現在回想起來，第一天可能有點過頭了。 但是多虧那個計劃順利地前進了。 也有身體相合好的事,不過，比什麼都他的身體真的淫亂。 果然，隨著年齡的增長，身體也變得成熟容易感覺到嗎？ 不，對他來說，在那個年齡之前沒有經歷過的事情也許是很幸運的。 一想到他用這麼卑鄙的身體擺出一副壞人的臉，坐在壞人的頂點。 老實說，掩飾不住激動的心情。

〜第二天《投入》

這一天是比較平靜的日子。 之所以這麼說，主要原因是昨天的今天他的身體沒有成為用具。 完全所謂老人的身體。 那個又有意義就好。 不管怎樣好吃的飯菜從謹慎認真的訓練和預先準備。 一切事情的次序都很重要。

「頭痛」

「這樣啊」

「腰也痛」

「是吧」

「身體動不了」

「那是......」

坐在床上穿著衣服的我身旁，背向我躺著的他，從剛才開始就一直對我發牢騷。

「今天已經不能動了」

「不用動。 我跟老闆說了話。 今天在那裡好好休息就好」

「手藝非常好。 福爾摩斯。 你在想什麼？ 」

「沒什麼」

不要撒謊，在枯萎的喉嚨裡叫著對宿敵一無所知的表情披上斗篷。 我也很忙。 不能老是發牢騷。

「餵，你在聽嗎，福爾摩斯！ 」

「好了好了，媽媽好好睡吧。 」

我故意在額頭上慰問一下像戀人一樣的吻。 本以為會引起騷動，卻又濕潤地染了臉頰，輕微地一笑，走出了房間。

「給我藥好嗎？ 」

「哈完全。 又是這個名偵探大人」

「不是那樣的。 我想要胃藥」

與作為京頓的達芬奇女士無關，她將繼續下去。

「不，準確的不是胃藥。 具體說來我想要刺激性」

「為什麼又要這樣。 是dogmachiru的事吧？ 那種東西怎麼用呢？ 」

「我認識一個有綜合失調症的人。 」

「福爾摩斯，我沒聽清楚。 我不想問你，但是就算沒有助手也不可以和他玩」

「哈哈，什麼事啊？ 」

接過幾片小瓶子離開工作室。 卡地亞非常方便。 我想要的藥大部分都有。 恐怕原本就是為了眾多的老闆和工作人員的健康管理而準備的。 而且他，不，她長期停留在現代，雖然很不甘心，但比我更瞭解現代知識的每一個方面。 通過她，幾乎沒有用這個破處買不到的東西。

「媽媽正在休息......」

微微地屏住呼吸，窺視著睡著的他。 仔細一看，睫毛長得令人討厭。 如果世間的女性看了由於嫉妒就那樣拉開了。 這個頭腦發火的教授平時是那樣的,不過，看這樣睡著的話看起來完全沒有害處的老人。 如果是像霍索恩那樣善良的人。 為了不叫醒，輕輕地撫摸整齊的鬍子。

「如果不是宿敵的話，我們也許能成為很好的理解者。 」

起床後要喝，留下放著的信和復數藥片離開房間。 寫了頭痛藥當然不是頭痛藥。

「嘛，正因為有男朋友這樣的宿敵，所以才會有夏洛克·福爾摩斯」

「身體怎麼樣？ 」

「啊，嗯... 啊、哈、哈」

「什麼，我想按摩的話會變得輕鬆。 」

「所以說，那個，哈哈，地方」

直接輕柔地揉搓薄的胸板。 乍一看好像沒有肉的胸部，實際上揉了一下，意外的有肉感。 胸肌和薄脂肪。 不愧是揮舞著那個棺材。 沉迷於鞭子般的胸部周圍而揉的話會產生錯覺。 簡直就像是緊緊抱住母親豐滿的胸膛的吃奶的孩子。 不由得被那小巧鮮豔的淡粉色的乳頭吸住了。

「嘿！ 啊，所以，好幾次都說不出來！ 」

無視他的話發出聲音抽。

「恩，啊，哈，為什麼只有那裡！ 」

「你可真可愛啊」

「哈！？ 你在開什麼玩笑？

稍微用力咬的話身體會發抖。 昨天奪走他的處女之後，雙方都好奇怪。 更想觸摸你的聲音，身體會更疼。 如果這邊觸摸誇張程度反應的他也又，用磨磨蹭蹭地蕩起了的臉搖晃瞳孔。

「喜歡嗎？ 」

「哈，啊？ 這樣的事情」

「喜歡是怎麼回事？ 」

「啊？ 」

「如果沒有你給我的謎，我就無法活得太無聊了。 」

「笨蛋，啊，那隻是戀愛解謎吧？ 啊、啊」

「你討厭我嗎？ 」

「當然了！ 」

「你想殺的程度？ 」

「啊！ 」

「你覺得我離開這個世界就好了嗎？ 」

「啊，」

「夏洛克·福爾摩斯之類不存在，全部的事件進入迷宮。 誰都沒有註意到你這種惡的存在。 只是在看著沒有乾勁的員警東跑西竄的樣子」

「......」

「你討厭我嗎？ 」

「啊，我最討厭你了...... 最討厭了！ 」

「呵呵，是啊。 」

〜第三天《徵兆》

重要的事情要繼續。 一次即使沒有效果，十次即使沒有效果，只要一百次，一千次持續，任何事情都會有變化。

「今天也好好喝了嗎？ 」

「餵，福爾摩斯。 這到底是怎麼回事？

「不用擔心。 再過幾天就會有結果」

光著頭皮的項圈和小鎖。 用繩子繫住那個的床。

「即使想摘掉也沒用。 因為是特訂品。 這裡的技術人員真是了不起。 兩天前的半夜用郵件拜託昨天下午完成了。 與其這樣，不如早點吃藥」

「誰喝啊！ 」

你覺察到這個了嗎？ 自己把藥片含在嘴裡，按住想抵抗的身體，強迫他喝。 因為第一天就知道了不善於接吻，所以很容易。 含水強灌。

「嗯哼！ 」

確認通過了喉嚨，放開嘴唇，與喘著氣瞪過來的他目光相對。

「昨天姑且不論，從者應該不需要睡眠。 這藥是什麼！ 回答吧，福爾摩斯！ 」

副作用顯而易見。 昨天攝取的容量是平時的三倍。 我兩次那個。 然後今天早上，強迫我喝了四次。 足夠了。 再投幾次確實有效果。

「是安眠藥」

「撒謊！ 」

「是啊，具體來說，睡眠模式的異常變化、極度的疲勞和脫力」

那樣說著慢慢地抓住他的頭，就使勁兒搖晃。

「嗚，住手，住手！ 」

搖晃了一會兒解放後，眼睛一會兒閃爍，空虛的瞳孔在空中游動。

「晚安，媽媽」

重要的事情要繼續。 即使沒有結果也不會停止。 一邊吸附在持續睡眠的他的胸細心一邊揉開。 雖然還沒有得到想要的東西，但總有一天結果一定會到來。

「は、う、ん」

「哈哈，就算睡著了也感覺不到呢。 」

「嗯...... 哈哈」

可是成為了相當容易感到的身體。 本來就已經足夠了。 看到他睡著的時候眉頭靠近眼皮顫動呼出熱氣的話，僅僅這樣是不夠的。 下半身疼。

「真的，不要成為一個越來越討厭的媽媽。 」

然後撫摸他的身體，他的性器官還是老實的。 這個也是副作用沒關係。 因為使用的不是這裡。

「嗯，嗯...... 啊、啊！？ 什、什麼、什麼！ 」

「終於起床了，啊」

已經在裡面拿出了兩次完全起來情況沒有進入了三回戰。

「啊，啊，為什麼，為什麼！ 啊啊！ 」

「哈哈哈，剛睡醒時能感受到這種快感吧！ 」

一邊發出啪啪的聲音一邊加快插入。 睡著的時候用膠帶固定了的他的兩乳頭的轉子跳舞。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 討厭！ 取下這個！ 啊啊啊啊！ 」

「不行啊，拆了再給你吃藥，對吧！ 」

用特別大的推進去的話象絞出一樣的聲音使脊背彎曲。

「啊啊啊啊！ 一直，雖然沒有但，就這樣，啊，明明！ 啊啊啊啊！ 」

「哈哈，你不是已經知道了嗎？ 」

雖然說了好幾次，但重要的事情還是要繼續。

〜第四天《變化》

除了合著身體的時候以外，很多時候都是在睡覺，即使醒來也用空虛的眼睛呆呆地凝視著天空。 從那時起雖然身體重疊了幾次，但隨著階段性的靈敏度增加，反復的愛撫，每次都發出沙啞的聲音。 他的身體發生了變化。

「福爾摩斯，拜託了...... 不要再玩弄我的胸部了......」

他柔弱地懇求，胸部比前幾天更加增強了肉感，勃起的突起顯得很可憐。

「怎麼了？ 」

像做戀人一樣把身體靠近，用手背撫摸臉頰。

「真討厭，就算只是被單擦破了，光是呼氣就夠了...... 真的，如果再這樣下去的話，心情就會變的很奇怪......」

「那樣嗎？ 」

被說了那樣的事，是嗎不能停止。 假裝觀察，故意吐氣。

「啊！ 」

「確實，比前幾天的顏色鮮豔多了。 」

「真的，別說了......」

不情願地搖頭的他覺得有點可憐，就那樣抱緊他。

「或許，只有這裡就可以走了吧。 」

「！？ 所以，別這樣！ 」

「可以說越是喜歡的孩子越想欺負他」

就那樣在上面壓上從項圈伸長的帶子拘束手腕。 我怎麼也想不到他是個惡霸。 用手或觸摸的距離慢慢地用手指遮住。

「啊，啊！ 討厭！ 」

「還沒碰到呢」

「っく、ん、っは、はー」

一邊說討厭一邊以怎麼也不碰的目標一直追趕著。 為無法給予的快樂而咬緊嘴唇。

「想要嗎？ 」

「啊，不需要」

「真的嗎？ 」

戀戀不捨地凝視離開的手的眼睛。 期待今後能給予的快樂，靜靜地燃燒青色的虹彩。

「嗚，啊，果然最討厭你了」

「啊，是啊。 」

把胳膊插在床和背之間，強行仰面朝天，吸著熟透的突起，就好像在說「請慢用」一樣。

「哎呀，啊啊！ 」

舔一舔，吐一口氣，用嘴唇夾住後用舌頭轉動。

「怎麼樣，什麼，這樣，啊，啊啊！ 」

「為什麼會有這樣的感覺？ 那是你的才能。 媽媽」

「啊，誰是你啊，噁心！ 」

輕輕地描畫著被狐狸吸著仰面朝上的背影。 只是那樣戰戰兢兢地搖動身體過多的快樂身體苦悶。 那個主人也是自己的從者，而且平時叫dadi的他，被稱呼為媽媽被舐這樣的地方象女人一樣地覺得，現在也到達著之類不想。

「淫亂啊」

「啊！ 」

「與其說是媽媽，不如說更接近熟女」

這句話連耳朵都被染紅，忍受羞恥的身姿讓人覺得很可愛。 覺得這樣的老年男人很可愛，我覺得自己也被毒害了。

「媽媽的母乳，好期待啊。 想快點用這雙眼睛看著散落著白色母乳的你」

「呀，啊！ 」

「怎麼了？ 被討厭的言詞責備高興之類。 你真是個無可救藥的混蛋啊」

就那樣再次吸附空了的手已經一邊也欺負。 他用舌頭咬緊牙關使勁地抽筋。

「啊~！！ 」

簡直像釣上來的魚一樣一蹦一跳。 從閉上的眼瞼，淚水順著臉頰滑落。

他一天比一天漂亮地變為了女人。 那個變化不僅體現在他的精神上。 被關在床上被囚禁，對於被單方面責備感到高興的他，簡直就像欲求不滿的人妻一樣。 持續刺激的胸部增加了柔軟度，在其中心主張存在的突起渴望著快樂。 已經從他的臉壞人的面貌消失身姿，以在宿敵面前被羞恥染上了的表情喜悅喘息。 人類有這麼多可能性嗎？

〜第五天《侵蝕》

作為定額的胸部按摩結束，徹底地被搖晃被吐出了子種的內部漂亮地做著，他嘟噥了。

「... 夏洛克」

「怎麼了？ 」

事後叫名字很罕見。 他呼喚著至今為止只被稱呼過的第一個名字，眼睛裡還看不到光芒。

「負責任！ 」

「責任？ 」

「這樣的身體」

「啊。 身材那麼敏感，難道要承擔責任嗎？ 確實，以那個身體為日常生活也操勞吧。 如果襯衫每次擦傷的話就不是戰鬥的時候了」

「混蛋」

「如果說不願意？ 」

「啊，」

「害怕被拋棄嗎？ 我是你的宿敵，是應該憎恨的存在。 僅僅數日心和身體都被支配，就那樣象垃圾一樣地被扔掉可怕嗎？ 」

「夏洛克！ 」

用快要哭出來的表情叫著的他不由得笑了起來。

「啊哈哈哈哈！ 最棒了！ 你真是太棒了！ 」

「什麼有意思？ 」

「再聽一次好嗎？ 」

以極其認真的表情面對他。

你討厭我嗎？

沉默了一會後，他用快要消失的聲音開了口。

像你這種人，我最討厭了。

用嘆氣笑著將他的身體稍微強行靠近，簡直就像確認彼此的存在似的親吻。 在蓬亂的頭髮之間穿過手指，貼著嘴唇微微抬起嘴角。 在零距離內緊貼著身體低聲私語。

啊，我也是。

聽起來像是在說「」。

我愛你最討厭了

喜歡你殺了你

我需要你去死吧

想要你我恨你

全部，全部，同樣的事。 我總覺得你渾身泡在黑暗的水底，為尋求愛而喘息。 但是「愛」這個詞並不適合我們。

「啊。 我也、你」

我想殺了你。

～第六天『成果』〜

「為什麼，騙人，騙人的，騙人的！ 」

「所以才說第一天吧。 即使是男人，只要有母乳」

「怎麼會，那種！ 」

「這樣你也就正式當媽媽了！ 恭喜恭喜！ 怎麼說呢，老闆在慶祝的時候...... 對了，紅豆糯米飯！ 得煮紅豆飯了！ 」

從自己的乳頭滴下的母乳一邊使之黑眼一邊驚慌失措的他半恐慌狀態。 從男人的胸口湧出可以說是母親的象徵的乳房這件事，相當的震驚嗎，丟失著言詞。 真不知道那個藥片的副作用。

「味道，有嗎？ 」

一口舔掉滴下來的母乳。

「！？ 」

「什麼啊，什麼嘛，說點什麼吧，福爾摩斯！ 」

「... 模糊、甜蜜」

「那是騙人的，怎麼會這樣？ 」

再舔一遍，就那樣親吻他。 像把嘴裡殘留的甜味轉移一樣流入唾液。

「！？ 」

「這個怎麼說呢，好棒啊...... 似乎會被奇怪的興趣所喚醒，不，已經覺醒了嗎，不，不過竟然能達到這種程度......」

「不要哭了」

他目瞪口呆地望著被激動得魂飛魄散的己方，不由得覺得他真的像母親一樣緊緊地抱住了他。

「媽媽......」

「哇，哇！ 我不是媽媽！ 」

就這樣順勢推倒，像果實一樣迅速膨脹的突起被咬住。 中途和嬰兒像喝母親的乳房一樣吸上來，喝著不斷溢出的甜蜜的母乳。

「嘿！ 啊、哈、嗯！ 」

「恩，好甜。 真甜。 太棒了」

「啊，夏洛克！ 等一下，不要那麼緊張！ 嗯啊！ 」

「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂的母乳如此美味，全世界誰都不會想到。 」

「住手，住手！ 」嗯！ 哈、哈、哈」

「啊，比任何藥劑都要好的高漲感。 」

左右一滴不漏地吸竭。 揉著微微膨脹的胸部，沉醉於那甜蜜之中。

「媽媽也想喝嗎？ 」

「嘛，媽媽不要了！ 」

「不用這麼說」

吸完，就那樣接吻。 我的宿敵喝著自己的母乳這樣的事實頭暈。

「怎麼，怎麼這麼討厭啊。 」

「哈哈，哈哈，這個變態！ 」

「不管是變態還是什麼變態都沒關係。 讓我再喝一點兒吧」

使勁兒一使，突起前端就滲出白色的乳汁。 把那個發出聲音舔掉。 從視覺也能享樂，而且好吃。 一邊用耳朵享受淫亂的宿敵的聲音，那個位置腦一邊顫動。

「這簡直就是惡魔的放鬆。 我的腦袋好像有點奇怪」

「笨蛋，別說了！ 你從一開始腦子就不正常！ 被趕了！ 嘿！ 」

啪嗒啪嗒地模仿嬰兒吸吮奶嘴的樣子。 因為現在這個時候，真的想變成嬰兒一樣地享受，停止了交換言詞的事。

「哈哈、哈、哈、到什麼時候啊！ 」

「嗯，那個...... 嗯，嗯，哈」

「太興奮了，嗯，沒有吧！？ 」

「Mum......」

「こっのの！ 變態、體形... 啊！ 」

雖然這麼說，但後腦勺上添著的手卻像是真正的母親。 或許這個男人也有母性，就像是在哄著喝著母乳的嬰兒一般，小心翼翼地撫摸著。

「Mum，你能為我想想辦法嗎？ 」

當他看到自己翻滾到肚子上的東西時，他嚇得睜大了眼睛。 我扶著他慢慢地站起來，請他看看，他稍微躊躇了一下，把臉埋了下來。

「嗯，呵...... 嗯，哈，嗯」

「是讓兒子處理性慾的母親嗎？ 」

「恩，恩，哈哈」

雖然還不習慣，但努力得來的樣子激發了男人的征服欲。 壓住後腦勺，猛地衝進喉嚨深處。

「！？ 嗯哼！ 嗯嗯！ 」

「看起來很痛苦呢。 」

就這樣在深處多次用力擊打，眼淚、唾液、沾滿鼻涕的臉更加歪斜了。

「唔、ん、っが、っぐは... 嗯嗯！ 」

「哈哈，真是絕景啊。 」

想更加苛刻苦喘息的他，胡亂抓住頭髮拉的話象犯口內一樣地搖動腰。 每當此時，流下的嗚咽，就越來越痛苦。 抓著快要逃跑的腦袋拍打臉頰，淚流滿面的眼睛抬頭望向這邊。 再一次最大地最裡頭突入使之固定數秒頭的話，溜溜地從口抽出了。

「哈哈！ 呵呵呵！ 嘿，嘿，嘿嘿，嘿嘿，哈哈」

他咳嗽得厲害，一邊用肩膀呼吸，一邊用力抱住為了追求氧氣而顫抖的他擦背，水庫像決堤了一樣哭了起來。

「哎呀，可惡......」嗚、太過分了、嗚、嗚、嗚、」

「嗯，做得有點過頭了。 對不起」

等到你冷靜下來，輕輕地擦乾你亂七八糟的臉，親吻你。 用溶化的臉拼命接受那個的他又慾望。 一邊接吻一邊推倒從床的旁邊取出化妝水。

「嗚，」

「沒關係，不會做過分的事」

打開蓋子，輕輕地蓋在下半身，聽見冰冷的氣息。

「這裡已經很習慣了」

「啊，不...」

把腳張開，像畫嘴巴和圓一樣塗在秘部上，把中指往前走，習慣的動作吃一樣地接受內部非常討厭。

「啊，啊，進去吧」

「你喜歡的地方是...... 是這裡吧」

屈指一擦，淫聲不絕。 彎腰、顫抖身體、忍受快感的姿態對眼睛有害。 伸長手指，用力攪拌，使裡面擴張。

「啊啊啊啊！ 那種、啊！！ 」

「一轉眼就解開了」

從剛才開始就一直仰望著天空，不斷地將自己擦到腹股溝部，用滿是慾望的表情凝視著它。

「想要嗎？ 」

「啊，啊，夏洛克... 快點」

對變得相當坦率的他心情舒暢，抽出手指的同時間頭髮不放入推上了。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「我會擦到討厭你的優點，盡情的沉溺在快感中就好。 」

把腰裡的疙瘩往上蹭。 只瞄準他心情最好的地方。 我覺得像完全壞掉了一樣喘息的他很可愛。 對於痛恨到想要殺掉他的對手，他毫不猶豫地被打亂，沉溺在快樂之海中，彷彿只有自己獨占著。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 哎呀！ 那裡，淨是！ 停下，餵，拜託了！ 啊啊啊啊！ 」

「果然，我認為我是愛著你的，詹姆斯」

叫到名字的瞬間，我渾身痙攣。 雖然很容易明白達成的事情，但是裝作不知道，提高責備的速度。

「哈哈，啊啊... 等一下，等一下，現在，啊！ 哎呀，又來了，討厭，壞了...... 啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「詹姆斯」

就這樣覆蓋著好幾次都到達的他親吻。 過強的快感和不斷的絕頂哭泣的他的瞳孔映出的自己，用無可奈何地卑鄙，無可奈何地慾望了的臉，禁不住苦笑了。

「這裡也很寂寞吧。 」

放置了一段的胸口的突起被滲透的母乳完全弄濕，好像要說請吸一吸似的散發著甜蜜的香味。 腰的動作沒有停止就那樣舔上吸附。

「哎呀，哎呀，討厭啦！ 不要這樣！ 哎、哎！ 因為姐姐，只有一個！ 慢，慢！ 」

一邊喝著甜甜的母乳，一邊毫不留情地打著腰。 就這樣移動到脖子和鎖骨上貼上吻痕。 時不時咬住留下屬於自己的痕跡。

「真的很好吃。 到處都是」

無法跟上持續絕頂的身體的他的意識短路。 輕拍幾下臉頰再叫回來。 就這樣，不要回到天上，不，坐下。 從持續喘息的喉嚨已經好好地聲音也不出來。

「啊，差不多，我也快到極限了，能全部接受嗎，Mum」

「啊，嗚嗚，啊啊，哎呀，六點......」

緊緊地抱住拼命伸出手緊緊抱住的他，連身體都搖晃著。 床上的彈簧快要壞掉了。

「啊，啊！ 詹姆斯！ 」

「呀，啊啊！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

氣勢洶湧地吐出被那個吐精感顫動的話，被突然抓住了頭。 被抓住要害，縮成一團，就這樣被拉到他的脖子上。 緊緊地被緊緊地抱住梳頭髮。 就好像真正的母親一樣，好幾次。 把全身託付給他，彼此像泥一樣睡著了。

〜第七天《反省》

「我覺得很抱歉」

「！ 啊、、！ 」

在完全沒有聲音的他面前低著頭。 床上亂七八糟，乳液和母乳四周粘糊的。 因為就那樣睡著了，他從早上開始身體就不舒服，不能從廁所出來。 最初的兩天姑且不論，這幾天沒有向主人打招呼就兩個人悶在家裡，平板上寫著鬼一樣的呼喚和留言三位數。 那倒是。 因為我們在不知不覺間開始了下一個活動。 儘管被設定為支援，但兩人還是放棄了，再加上丟失了禮裝而閉門不出，所以周圍不能使用重要的禮服。

「！！ 」

「我知道。 全部都是我的責任。 所以赤裸裸地跟老闆說......」

「！！！ 、！！ 、！！！ 」

「哈，總之你再在這兒休息一天吧。 我會很好地欺騙主人的」

「〜！！ 啊、、！ 」

「誒？ 什麼呀，要回自己的房間？ 那樣的破爛不堪的靈基？ 脖子上留下了項圈的痕跡？ 吻痕和牙形沾滿？ 那麼甜的牛奶香氣飄浮著？ 」

「去死吧！ 」

那麼，七天的記錄又是怎樣呢？ 雖然現在這樣最後握著筆，但是通過這次事件，得出了他還有可能性的結論。 據說那個神秘的身體還有開發的餘地。 但是，那會是怎樣的形式呢，我想委託諸位。 他今後將如何淫蕩

沒讀過這樣的東西啊！

他的書記到此結束。


	4. 叫我初戀吧。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜的。非常甜。  
笨拙的二人也可愛喲。
> 
> R18正在猶豫要不要繼續寫……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9690467  
2018年6月3日04:40

「哇！巴巴，總覺得，討厭！”

“不知道福爾摩斯！不是這個人！鬼！風箏！我已經不知道福爾摩斯了！”

“啊……”

“嗯”

詹姆斯莫里亞蒂的臥室。這個房間的主人坐在沙發上嘆了一口氣，心情很低落。然後隔著小桌子，坐在沙發對面的偵探。從剛才開始就沒有像樣的對話。

莫利亞蒂從食堂垂頭喪氣地回到自己房間門前的時候，正好遇到的偵探，看上去也好像沒有精神。看到老實的宿敵，我覺得莫利亞蒂是很少見的事情。但是自己也處於不能說人的立場，也不是要趕走目光對準的宿敵，而是這樣把他引進了房間。對莫利亞提來說，這樣的偵探是無關緊要的，但現在的他需要這個嘆氣的對手。只是那樣。而這個偵探也是如此，讀者，或者是助手，或者是宿敵，不管誰都可以，所以需要對手。沒有別的理由。

“法郎說討厭我……”

“不是人，鬼，……章魚。這個斗篷嗎？還是放大鏡……。教授，我看起來那麼像八音像嗎？

“啊？笨蛋的你”

“你啊，是啊。大概是因為什麼陰謀的計劃敗露了，其內容觸及了弗蘭肯斯坦的逆鱗吧。這個香味原來如此。想讓他們一起吃點薄煎餅來恢復情緒，但失敗了。漂浮著甜蜜的香氣中可以看見陰影”

“好吵啊！反正都是你的事，電梯女史又說了什麼難聽的話被主人君罵了吧因為是你的事」

“哈哈！你生氣了嗎？不對啊。完全被討厭了！被告知要想辦法不要和扭曲了的性格搭話！哈哈哈！”

“說了什麼過分的話啊……”

“在成為能夠理解別人心情的人之前，我好像不是她的從者。”

“我的女孩子都這麼說了，相當厲害！？”

“你也是弗蘭肯斯坦說過同樣的話吧？”

“嗯，那是……。那個……”

做著富有感情的行動那個心冷徹非道。對所有的犯罪沒有傷害良心的事，像變色龍一樣地改變顏色，裝作接近了對方的感情。誰都沒有看透真正的他，不知不覺中張開手招到懷裡，等待著被殺的時候。決不能忘記他的本質。把詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂這個惡的概念。

充滿才智，用這種罕見的頭腦去解決所有事件。肉彈戰也很出色，隨風飄動的斗篷翻倒對手。與他那聰明的外表相反，這種極端的思考有時常人難以理解。另外，不能否定常用性地攝取藥物，作為人類欠缺的部分。不是靠近別人的心情這樣的類型，時候導致多的誤解,不過，夏洛克·福爾摩斯是善的事沒錯。那個善性在好的方面工作還是朝向壞的方向又是另外的話。

“所謂別人的感情”

“到底是什麼呢？”

“現在你懷著悲哀的心情。那個沒錯吧？但是除此之外還有什麼嗎？本來我不認為你本來就有這種陳腐的感情”

“好吵啊。這樣說的你才是沒有人心的人。披著人皮的解謎機器”

“沒辦法。畢竟我們不是由人類創造出來的人。為了疏遠那樣的事，與有人的正確的心的人們不很好地去不是自明的道理嗎？嘛，從某種意義上來說，弗蘭肯斯坦也是同樣的立場”

“啊啊啊這樣直截了當的說話會讓人生氣”

再次到來的沉默。偵探凝視著好幾次嘆息得連靈魂都快要掉下來的莫利亞蒂，似乎想到了什麼，稍微睜開眼睛張開了嘴。

“練習吧”

“哈？”

“貼近他人心情的練習”

“怎麼做”

“不管說什麼，不管失敗多少，受傷的對像不就在眼前嗎？”

“真的這麼說嗎？”

“啊，你太認真了。”

——兩人就這樣開始了奇妙的練習。

“能幫我拿一下那裡的雪茄嗎？”

「恩。啊，餵，福爾摩斯，袖子沾上了」

“誒，什麼？”

“你看，我不會好好卷頭髮的……。好，就這樣”

“謝謝。對了，以後有時間嗎？今天上午有空”

“啊，一起喝紅茶吧”

“嗯。那我待會兒再去吧」

看到一同走出食堂的兩個人，大家都不由得露出難以置信的表情吃早飯的手停了下來。

“餵，你剛才看見了嗎？”

“嗯，嗯！我的朋友安徒生，我是不是在看幻想呢！”

“啊！？”

“精靈，快要變成灰色的男人了。哎，怎麼了？我們也想那樣關係很好地喝紅茶嗎？”

“啊啊啊啊啊阿瑪德斯！”

“真是吵死了。你們冷靜下來”

“餵，弓兵……。別把我的火腿蛋盤子上放火腿蛋盤子！你先冷靜下來，這是Saber吧！”

“作為鄙人，看到男同志們的那個和這個，一點都不快樂。”

“這個、這個、這個、這個！B和L的預感！王道的年下攻？而且還是接受大叔！？哎呀哎呀！之後幫助我做薄本書！”

“話說我的火腿蛋在哪裡？”

“哈哈哈哈！從我的寶物庫出來吧！黃金火腿”

“好！大家今天也很精神呢！大家一起用rucha·rebura關係變好show！”

“有胖虎喵！”

“混沌太混沌了！？”

離開吵吵鬧鬧的餐廳後，兩人向莫里亞蒂的房間走去。這樣共同行動的三天，彼此都盡量尊重對方。擁有別人所說的溫柔，總是貼近對方，努力去理解對方。抑制住憎惡，深信眼前的人就是模特兒。跟人體模特的這個練習大體上進展得很好。

“把優質的茶葉拿到手吧”

福爾摩斯一邊這樣說著，一邊看著準備紅茶的莫里亞蒂的手指，覺得這奇妙的關係有一點點，一點點的舒適。

“上次和吉基爾說話的時候……啊！”

莫利亞蒂反射性地拉胳膊。因為空手準備，溢出的熱水好像灑在了爐子上。福爾摩斯迅速地靠近莫里亞蒂。

“沒事吧？燒傷呢？

“到處……沒關係的，只是有點熱水而已”

“不是變紅了嗎？”

“沒關係，馬上就會好的。”

福爾摩斯思考。這種時候怎麼做才是正確的呢？為什麼要給你的人性呢？

“對了，必須要冷卻！”

把冰箱裡的冰包在袋子裡，用薄布包起來。把莫利亞蒂輕微燙傷的手輕輕地取下來冷卻。

“這太誇張了”

“痛嗎？”

“沒關係”

“真的嗎？”

“……稍微、火辣辣的、加奈”

打算看情況而退出冰袋，手背上略帶紅色。福爾摩斯輕輕地觸摸著沒有腫脹的福爾摩斯。

“啊，”

“塗藥比較好吧”

“沒關係。不要碰得太厲害”

“那很抱歉。失敗了嗎？好像距離太近了”

對馬上離開的福爾摩斯莫里蒂稍微放心的同時感到不可思議的感覺。

“這是……到底是什麼呢”

“怎麼了？”

“不，不知道。總覺得被一種不知名的感覺襲擊，啊，不要介意”

莫里亞蒂一邊嘟噥著什麼，一邊將沏好的紅茶和茶託一起放在桌子上。看不到重新坐在眼前的偵探。

“怎麼了？你真奇怪”

“……哎、啊、不”

“果然會痛嗎？”

“不是那樣的，不是那樣的……。再這樣，怎麼說呢？觸摸到了我吧？那時候，那個”

“？”

“啊，不，現在忘了吧。沒什麼，沒關係，沒關係”

相當動搖了的情況的moriaty。他低著眼睛把茶杯拿到嘴邊，手有些顫抖。福爾摩斯有不好的預感。

“啊！”

他的預感完美地中了，從口邊溢出的熱的紅茶。一邊漂浮著好香味一邊弄濕莫利亞蒂的衣服。

“啊！”

福爾摩斯慌忙取來被熱度弄歪臉的毛巾。莫利亞蒂悄悄地嘟噥著，正在擦掉大範圍的紅茶。

“近、近……”

“對不起，但是請忍耐一下。換一次衣服比較好吧。火傷蔓延開來”

這樣說著，脫下莫里亞蒂的衣服，但是福爾摩斯的手卻被伸過來的手靜止了。

“我自己來做……”

“可是”

“拜託了，稍微離開一下。”

“莫利亞蒂，臉頰很紅哦。你掛在臉上了嗎？如果不早點冷卻的話……。莫里亞蒂？”

“……拜託了”

莫利亞蒂趴著的睫毛在顫抖。福爾摩斯盯著那紅潤的臉頰和顫抖的長長的睫毛。這個男人就是這樣纖細的臉嗎？這麼說來，我還是第一次在這麼近的地方認真地觀察，一邊用俯視的眼睛窺視著。

「什、什麼呀」

被吸入的那樣藍，象bedoro一樣地閃耀的眼睛不能離開。與忙碌地在周圍振翅的蝴蝶同樣的青。福爾摩斯像被附體一樣地註視了那個瞳孔。

“福爾摩斯？”

“真漂亮……”

“啊？”

即使快要輸給不眨眼凝視的橄欖眼也拼命忍耐著，但眼前的偵探說出的話語讓莫利亞蒂中的什麼東西嘩啦嘩啦的聲音崩潰了。

「笨蛋，笨蛋！？不知道怎麼看才能對這個阿拉菲夫有這樣的感想！”

“到底是什麼呢，有點像什麼。”

“餵，你說什麼？”

“啊，原來如此，是深水底啊。”

“……福爾摩斯？”

“從深水底仰望的水面的顏色。往上爬的水泡……啊，對了，就像那天一樣”

“啊！”

已經無法忍受的莫利亞蒂推開眼前的偵探衝出了房間。一個人留在房間的福爾摩斯蹲在那裡，剛才還觸摸著莫利亞蒂的手，視線就這麼落下，暫時凝固了。

“那是練習用的人體模型那是練習用的人體模型那是練習用的人體模型那是練習用的人體模型那是練習用的人體模型……”

“那個……王？這是怎麼回事？

「不知道。一想到突然拜訪了余的房間，從剛才開始以那個樣子會話也不行。總算是劇作家”

“誒，誒……”

奔入了三世的臥室的莫利亞蒂，一邊抱著王製作的希波格里夫布娃娃，一邊唸著可疑的咒語。

“啊，那個……怎麼了？”

“那個是練習用的人體模型……哈哈！威廉君？”

“那個，所以發生了什麼事。”

“那就是……”

福爾摩斯收拾了在莫里亞蒂自己的房間溢出的紅茶之後，重新沏冷卻了的紅茶。一邊眺望著上升的熱氣，一邊思考著剛才發生的事情。

“他長得那麼像嗎？”

偵探禁不住自言自語地坐在沙發上。很長一段時間，不僅僅停留在夏洛克·福爾摩斯系列，所有作品都作為宿敵對立著，但看到那樣的表情還是第一次。偵探的腦海裡烙印著宿敵不知情的臉，無法離開。

“我真的很憎恨嗎？”

如果想憎恨他的理由是宿敵，是善對立的惡，真的有想衷心殺做的事嗎？即使那樣考慮了也ha做。給我們的課題。

——即使是宿敵。為了使夏洛克·福爾摩斯這個作品高漲，即使是宿敵。

“難道我沒有恨他的理由嗎？”

更進一步說，本來作為主人公沒有必要，也沒有作為善的必要。正因為被要求了夏洛克·福爾摩斯這個名偵探。並且被要求那個被召喚了的標尺的自己。

但是他怎麼樣了？作為真的身姿的惡的頂點詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂在這裡沒被要求。被召喚的他被要求為了拯救人類的未來而戰鬥。那不是已經是他而不是他自己嗎？不過，現在的他與惡屬性相距甚遠。他本來所謂“惡”，那才是沒有慈悲的絕對的惡。和主人的善性沒有關係。無論到哪裡都是冷靜而透徹的“惡”。

“我是不是誤會了他？”

雖然嘴裡含著已經不知道是第幾杯的紅茶，偵探的腦海中暫時充滿了宿敵。

“戀愛就像四月時晴時陰！O, how this spring of love resembleth. The uncertain glory of an April day!

怎麼說呢！這除了戀愛以外什麼都沒有！”

「那、那、那、怎麼可能呢！我們是宿敵，互相憎恨，最重要的是這個年齡差距很大的男人！”

“這和有沒有關係呢？”

“你想說什麼，瓦拉德君”

“覺得特別的對像不管是男是女，無論年輕人還是老年人，所抱的感情都是虛假的吧？”

“那個，你本來就喜歡上討厭的對象嗎？”

“教授真的討厭他嗎？”

“當然了！”

“理由是？”

“那肯定是……那是因為討厭，所以討厭！”

“那就換個問題吧。除去你和那個男人的宿敵這個職責，還能剩下什麼？”

“誒”

“不能回答嗎？”

“那是什麼，那是什麼？”

“哼。混蛋！這是答案，為什麼你會察覺？”

“對了，像教授這樣頭腦聰明的人，作為描寫咱家人心情的作家，我雖然很害怕，但是喜歡和討厭是表裡一致的。討厭喜歡的反面是錯誤的”

“怎麼回事啊，威廉君”

“沒有興趣。這才是與最喜歡的感情相差甚遠的東西。如果教授對那個偵探沒有興趣的話，那就可以理解了。但是討厭──”

“你內心的某處有個傢伙在吃窩。”

“呀，別說了……“開什麼玩笑”

“你開玩笑臉紅得像少女一樣嗎？”

“不是，那種，那種。”

“雖然有些失禮，但我們在戀愛方面要比沒有經驗的教授強。”

“真是的。歲數也大了，還談什麼戀愛呢。前途很不安。怎麼樣，在餘下試著練習吧？嗯？”

“不行！真的不行！”

柳生但馬守宗矩造訪莫里亞蒂房間時，看到了坐在沙發上雙手合十合上眼睛的偵探。

「唔、もりあーてぃ殿不在家嗎？」

“有什麼事嗎？”

“受主殿的委託，想把之前穿過的禮服還給我……”

福爾摩斯睜開一隻眼睛環視房間，發現書桌上有一套禮服。

“嗯。是那個嗎？”

沒辦法站起來靠近桌子一側，一張閃耀著金色的卡片。的確，他經常作為禮服佩戴的聖夜的晚餐。

“恐怕是這個吧。”

“ほうずず殿”

“還有什麼？”

“要珍惜朋友”

“……怎麼回事？”

接過禮裝後背對偵探，劍豪低聲低語繼續說話。

“人是無法獨自生存的。這與被定為“那樣那樣”而產生的東西是一樣的。只要是人，就沒有人能獨自承受”

“也許從老闆那裡聽到了什麼……”

“福爾摩斯殿”

偵探對說得驚人的柳生也沉默不語。偵探直覺地認為，這不僅僅是布拉瓦茨基夫人的事情。

“被當成是爺爺的自言自語。我是比別人年長的人。有時候也會想教導那些笨拙、不坦率的年輕人”

柳生的瞳孔轉過身只回過頭來看偵探。年輕時才華橫溢，不尋常的他，和遠古的某人重疊。

“你可別想得那麼難啊。事物就會變成這樣。自己不知道的事情誰開始都會覺得可怕”

對哈哈笑著離開的柳生一句話也沒有回复，偵探又一個人被留下了。

“我不知道的東西？”

雖然不知道柳生到底想說什麼，但腦海中依然是宿敵的臉龐。

結果那天一天都沒有見過面。莫里亞蒂和維拉德三世、莎士比亞一起在瓦拉德的房間里呆到早上，把稀奇的醉倒了的莫里亞蒂扔到床上，兩人各自離開了房間。

“嗯……、喝多了”

抱著緊張的頭站起來。我在已經沒有人的房間裡想今後該怎麼辦。

“回到房間有那傢伙的話真討厭啊。但是也不能一直呆在這裡”

我剛進浴室想先洗個澡，就听到敲門聲。

“對不起，莫里亞蒂不在嗎？”

“咯！福爾摩斯！為什麼！？”

莫利亞蒂慌忙停下淋浴，觀察外面的情況。無視就這樣決定不在家，敲門聲和聲音都聽不見了，於是就放心地洗了個淋浴。

全身都變得乾淨了，穿上內衣和褲子，披上襯衫走出浴室，房間裡還殘留著酒氣，胃裡的東西都快要被擠進去了。但是比起那種事，現在遇到福爾摩斯的事更讓人無法忍受。莫利亞蒂一邊擦著頭一邊坐在床上。

“還是再住一晚吧”

“為什麼？”

“那肯定是因為不想見福爾摩斯……誒？”

“早上好”

從毛巾的間隙窺視莫利亞蒂戰戰兢兢的毛巾，眼前是一張笑瞇瞇的偵探的臉。很近。快要碰到鼻子的程度。

“嘿！”

就好像一隻看著黃瓜飛起來的貓一樣，狠狠地向後方跳躍，用躺在床上的威士忌瓶強力地打著頭。

“啊！”

“沒事吧？”

“為什麼，為什麼你在這裡！不會吧！”

“啊，王和傑克”

“被整了……”

福爾摩斯接近了由於疼痛和朋友被賣了的打擊不能言語的mority。為了逃避逼近Zuizui的宿敵而退縮，被逼到床邊無處可逃。

“你那麼討厭我嗎？”

明明沒有觸及到兩人共體的任何地方，只是說附近有彼此的臉，心臟就撲通撲通地煩。

被問到討厭麼，莫利亞蒂難以回答。想起了昨晚朋友們的話。

「き、嫌い、そうない、そのですね、その、なんだね、あの」

“你不討厭我嗎？”

“不，不是那個問題，怎麼說呢？”

更加探出身體的偵探終於捉住moriaty。抓住手腕，窺視瞳孔，再一次聽。

“你討厭我嗎？”

“討厭討厭……不，大概”

目不轉睛的莫利亞蒂最後的話，已經幾乎沒有聲音了。儘管如此，他還是鼓起勇氣，慢慢地抬起伏下的雙眼。看到進入視野的偵探，又嚇得要跳起來。

“什麼，你擺出什麼表情……明明是福爾摩斯”

年輕有彈性的臉頰染成桃色，用濕潤的眼睛窺視的他，看上去就像是另一個人。

“那麼，可以再問一個問題嗎？”

“什麼？”

“你喜歡我嗎？”

莫利亞蒂這次一定是無法發出聲音的張著嘴巴，閉著嘴。總是被那麼討厭的宿敵依靠著問道。

“不喜歡嗎？”

“我不喜歡壽司，啊，雖然沒有，但是那個，我不知道……”

“我也不知道。昨天晚上想了很多。但是不知道。我花了一個晚上才明白”

突然像孩子一樣年幼的說話方式福爾摩斯嘟噥著。不明白，不明白，就掉下肩膀。

“所以我想問你一下就明白了。”

“啊，對不起”

“希望你不要逃避”

“什麼？”

還沒說完，莫利亞蒂就被緊緊抱住了。在理解發生了什麼之前，耳邊傳來柔弱的聲音。

“從昨天開始一直想這樣”

“啊！”

把臉埋在莫里亞蒂脖子上的福爾摩斯輕輕地聞著味道。就好像愛著愛犬的小孩子一樣，可愛地擁抱著。

“好味道……。你這麼香嗎？不知道……”

“那是因為洗澡了，所以……”

“頭髮很柔軟”

“因為被淋濕了，”

“意外的很瘦呢。”

“那是……”

“……身體、熱”

“啊，”

不能再忍受莫利亞蒂了。即使一句話發出聲音似乎也會說些奇怪的話，努力讓快要爆發的心臟穩定下來。

當福爾摩斯抬起埋在脖子上的臉看見莫利亞蒂的時候，他好像被熱氣熏了一樣，一副無可奈何的融化了的臉，眼眶裡就要哭出來似的顫抖著。在看了那個的偵探中，慾望的箍脫落。

“對不起”

小聲嘟噥一句，莫里亞蒂的身體一次拉到床的中央，就那樣用力推倒。福爾摩斯纖細的身體纏繞著莫利亞蒂。

「什！？」

被驚訝得動彈不得的莫里亞蒂所覆蓋。我盡量貼著身體靠近臉。不允許福爾摩斯橄欖球的眼睛逃跑。

“討厭的話──”

距離漸漸縮短。

“──說討厭，”

橄欖的顏色變深了。

“……拜託了”

最後的牆壁。只要跨越這裡……。

“詹姆斯”

最後似乎已經半途而廢。無論如何請拒絕。但是莫利亞蒂早就沒有抵抗的思考了。因為莫利亞蒂的本能早就理解了。

“啊…………

與嘴鬍子下柔軟的嘴唇重疊的嘴唇，比想像中還要溫柔，令人驚訝的熱情。只是觸摸的接吻又覺得很短，又覺得很長。

「啊，好柔軟。為什麼會這樣……”

再稍微改變一下角度。

“好困擾啊……”

「哈哈、啊」

“為難”

“福爾摩斯，”

“甜”

「啊！那麼，好幾次，啊」

“更多”

只是嘴唇相吻而已，兩個人卻無法抑制興奮的情緒。用笨拙的接吻反復多次互相接觸。

於是，與門打開的聲音一起高個子的影子。

「餵。那就別處吧」

第二天，食堂。

“吶，那兩個人是什麼啊……”

“前輩對福爾摩斯說了那樣的話，肯定是壞掉了！”

“沒關係！？是我不好！？”

在角落裡嘀嘀咕咕地說著秘密話的主人和後輩，不能離開稍微遠離的地方的異樣的二人。

平時不會考慮一起吃早飯的兩個人坐在旁邊吃早飯。而且很近。離肩膀很近。

“詹姆斯，要戴什麼嗎？”

「不用了。就這樣吃”

「這樣啊。今天的預定是？

“從傍晚開始就有空了”

“……是嗎？”

“嗯，”

“那個”

“夏洛克！”

“啊！”

“那個，還要下國際象棋嗎？”

“啊，啊，嗯”

主人不由得撲通一聲掉在地板上。連撿起來都忘了，哆嗦著雙手。

“媽媽，棉花……”

“前輩，我的眼睛很奇怪嗎？”

“這樣的話，我的眼睛、耳朵、頭腦都好奇怪，天崩地裂的世界終結了……”

“哦，請冷靜下來。”

福爾摩斯和莫利亞蒂不介意臉色蒼白的二人，一起吃早飯。

“但是，很奇怪啊，前輩”

“什麼？奇怪的是我們的腦袋。”

“不是不喜歡。為什麼兩個人都只用一隻手呢？不用特意互相配合著吃，用雙手吃就可以了”

“啊”

“前輩？”

“啊……棉花，我快吐了。這和吃太多甜食時的烤胸是一樣的”

“怎麼了……哎呀~！前輩！”

在桌子下連接的小指和小指。

“全部好好地連接起來不就好了嘛……”

「啊，啊，那個，那個那個！前輩拿著的少女漫畫看了喲！”

“已經不行了”

“哇哇哇哇……總覺得很癢！前輩！？先鋒！？”

到了傍晚，莫利亞蒂按照約定拜訪了福爾摩斯的房間。我帶來了一些國際象棋盤，但很容易想像到恐怕不會下國際象棋。

“又像昨天一樣……”

莫利亞蒂的臉由於羞恥和期待被染成朱色。

昨天從那之後看了電影。當然看電影是客觀的，在放映的屏幕前親吻了好幾次。簡直就像電影中的一個場景一樣。除此之外的事情是沒有的。只是互相意識了一次的話怎麼也離不開，就那樣拖拖拉拉地到早上依靠身體，品味了甜的一刻。

“詹姆斯？”

「哇！啊，那個，國際象棋盤！你看！

“啊，嗯”

默默地將棋子擺放在桌子上的棋盤上。莫利亞蒂覺得有點遺憾。比起國際象棋，更加……。想到這裡，搖搖頭。

“國際象棋……國際象棋……”

“你真的來國際象棋嗎？”

“誒，”

沉默很痛。莫利亞蒂不知道該如何返還，將視線投向國際象棋盤和棋子後凝固。

“稍微學了一點，所以想試試。”

“學習？什麼事？”

“接吻的學習”

莫利亞蒂一言不發呆，就被站起來的福爾摩斯邀請。

“教育不會結束”

稍微笑著拉近的莫利亞蒂僵硬地收在胳膊裡。

首先親吻自然。這個和昨天一樣。稍微舔一下嘴唇。這個也是昨天稍微試了一下。

“張開嘴巴”

“嗯，啊”

在被打開了的口內插入舌頭讓moriatty的舌頭纏繞。實踐是第一次，福爾摩斯也不太清楚,不過，執拗地追趕捉住莫里亞蒂逃跑的舌尖。

「呼呼，啊，啊」

“嗯……嗯，”

福爾摩斯抓住即將關閉的下巴玩弄莫利亞蒂。由於互相第一次的感覺自然地呼吸上升。福爾摩斯漸漸抓住了竅門，更積極地咬住它，深深地親嘴。莫利亞蒂無法呼吸，在福爾摩斯的臂彎中抽動著身體顫抖著。

「啊、も、むり……」

“哎呀！”

與gakuri竭盡全力地板凹陷了的moriatty一邊做粗暴的氣息一邊眼浮起眼淚。

“不好意思，是不是做得有點過頭了？”

“嗚、嗚……”

“如果覺得不舒服的話，我就不做了。”

對那個言詞與piku作出反應moriati托福爾摩斯的支持的手臂。

“不愉快什麼的，那，那個，反過來說吧。”

“……那麼舒服嗎？”

“啊，”

福爾摩斯對什麼都沒有回答的moriatty稍微笑，就那樣很強地抱緊。

“這麼說來，重要的事沒說過啊。”

“什麼？”

好好地合起視線。用雙手包住莫利亞蒂的臉。

“──喜歡你哦”

像著了火一樣紅著臉的moriatty的眼睛搖曳著。

“你呢？”

“啊，我也是。”

“你不能好好說嗎？”

“我也好好地喜歡喲。”

不偏離橄欖的眼睛，好好地傳達了。已經不是練習用的模特兒了。詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂說喜歡夏洛克·福爾摩斯作為一個人。是的，為了傳達。

“所以，為什麼要做那種表情呢。這樣的話真的是八音派嘛”

稍微年長一點，像對待小孩子一樣地，使勁地撫摸頭。從一頭落下的黑髮之間窺視的偵探，紅著臉開心地笑著。

不習慣相思的兩人笨拙的戀愛。如果給這段戀情起個名字的話

「啊—！你給我適可而止吧！校內禁止戀愛！不允許放蕩的事！賴光先生！”

“不可擾亂風紀！這個影子的風紀委員長，不能放過……！”

“斷然不同啦！冷靜點！”

“啪啪……是、就這樣嗎？”

“什麼~？媽媽？”

“既不是媽媽也不是媽媽！”

——叫我初戀吧。

繼續？


	5. 和你一起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜你結婚。  
兩部芭蕾有。  
趕不上正式的頓德莫內供應。不對不對，很奇怪吧？不是用完整的聲音約會。話說回來，為什麼要和你們平凡的共鬥呢？為什麼每個月都有商品？什麼？正式睡了嗎？官方睡覺的話，每個月可以給我做周邊嗎？可以舉辦真實的活動嗎？能幫我製作全音視頻嗎？討厭討厭討厭討厭討厭我心情不好的Otaku已經那樣的事和這樣的事以外不能考慮是不是說下下周等候逃出geotaku每天快要哭了正式畫師先生意義不明白極好的書  
【──割愛──】  
恭喜你結婚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9940427  
2018年8月2日21:15

「啊？ 你昨天也給了我魔力吧！ 」

最近偵探好像狀態不好。 我本想說，只不過是被拿走一隻手或兩隻手而已，但這傢夥肯定是瀕死的。 雖然不知道這是死亡的路線，但感覺完全不錯。 但是，如果真的死了，就麻煩了。 殺死夏洛克·福爾摩斯的肯定是這個詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 嗯？ 誰來決定？ 當然我也是！ 反派角色瞄準主人公的生命是世界的常識吧？

「那種東西是不夠的......」

臉色蒼白晃眼的偵探。 精湛的演技。 福爾摩斯這個男人非常易懂。 他並不像人們所想像的那麼聰明。 是擁有專業知識和頭腦敏捷的孩子。 是個撒嬌讓父母為難的問題兒童。

「我說，我竟然削減這個身體，將魔力分給他們，你還不夠嗎？ 昨晚也好，在那之前也好，在那之前也好，魔力都被奪走了」

「嗯...... 真噁心」

「哼，不知道。 」

和偵探最初有什麼關係？ 彼此只是以興趣為本位。 因為那裡沒有特別的感情，是那樣的心情，只是那個。 忍受我們過度的無聊。 這和小孩子的玩耍是一樣的。

「啊，好痛啊。 我找到了」

「老闆！ 到好地方！ 」

跑過來的青年。 手邊是映出編成畫面的平板電腦。

「哎呀，難道是在搶東西嗎？ 」

「不！ 完全沒問題！ 」

「是嗎？ 希望大家協助收集素材，現在開始可以嗎？ 」

斜後方傳來討厭的目光。 無言的壓力刺入了智利的脖子。

「啊...... 呃，福爾摩斯？ 有什麼事嗎？

「不，沒什麼」

毫不掩飾心情惡劣的偵探的聲音。 比平時低聲嘟噥幾分鐘沉默。

我們的關係誰都不知道。 並不是想隱瞞,不過，害怕什麼被誤解被做多餘的探索也麻煩，對感受性豐富的主人帶來了某種影響的事做著秘密。

「？ 那麼，我們走吧。 其他的人都已經準備好輪班了」

無視從後面持續刺的視線，和主人一起準備輪班。 直到我們拐彎抹角消失為止，偵探片刻也沒有離開視線。

我不知道他為什麼拒絕。 明明和身體重疊，解開謎團一樣沒什麼大不了的事情。 最近他最忙的時候不見面了。 本來雙方只是不接吻，但即便如此，視線還是相投，或者是交談了一兩句很機靈的話。

我們關係很自然。 我們是一對。 光與陰，正義與惡，黑與白，表與背。 有光就有陰，為了消滅邪惡需要正義，塗滿白紙就變成黑，如果折疊起來就是正反面交匯。 反過來說，這是不可或缺的存在。 沒有光就不會產生陰影，在沒有邪惡的世界裡正義是沒有用的，沒有紙就無法染成黑色，也沒有正反兩面。

「無法理解」

「福爾摩斯君？ 」

最初邀請來的是教授。 偶爾也說不用腦子打發時間。 還記得當時有酒精，所以很積極。 一上床就知道他是個女演員而驚慌失措時的表情，現在想起來還是一部傑作。 和教授交往了很長時間，但那時第一次對五十多歲的男人，而且對憎恨的宿敵，懷有可愛的感情。

「福爾摩斯君！ 」

實際上，雖然離可愛還差得遠，但我心中的某些東西卻有了無法言喻的興奮。 或許是與平時的差距吧，陌生的他高漲的表情和血色變好的臉頰，驚慌失措顫抖的聲音現在回想起來還是讓我熱血沸騰。 並不是說絕對喜歡,不過，要是男人誰都對使之散發情事的視野和狀況弱的東西吧？ 不管是男是女。

「福爾摩斯！ 」

「──無法抑制想要交往的慾望」

「誒？ 」

「誒？ 」

我所做的事情似乎被這樣的交通方式所吞沒。 有目光的魁梧的男性呆然站著。

「總覺得這個偵探超可怕的......」

高爾夫球所長用明顯蔑視的眼光瞪著我。

「啊，原來是所長啊。 請忘記剛才的」

「哎呀，哎呀，忘掉那麼強烈的自言自語？ 你真傻！ 在這樣的通道正中央，光是站著沒有了眼睛的顏色，就覺得太可疑了，好不容易才張開嘴巴，哎呀，真是的...... 等等！ 太不穩了，晚上也睡不著！ 」

「因為並不是不想在意，而是想和所長交往。 」

「理所當然的這個推理狂的怪人偵探！ 」

所長唾沫四濺地大聲喊叫。 這麼不肥胖，又傲慢的語氣不容易斷絕，但總讓人聯想到朋友的他，卻絲毫沒有厭惡感。

「所長」

「什、什麼呢」

「要不要喝紅茶？ 」

熱紅茶浸透身體。 在隔壁大口吃著剛烤好的薄煎餅的所長臉頰鼓起的同時將懷疑的目光轉向這邊。

「啊，這不是喜歡嗎？ 」

「喜歡嗎？ 我問他？ 」

「即使不願意，也只有這個了吧。 一想到他就不停的思考，一被別人拿到就生氣，想觸摸他......。 那種東西，只能說是戀愛。 無論誰聽了都會這樣回答。 這話和我沒關係」

張開大嘴，大口吃著薄煎餅的所長鬍鬚上沾著蜂蜜。 他的鬍子是金發所以並不顯眼，但是作為教授的話好像很顯眼。

「這難道不是嫉妒和獨占欲嗎？ 不想被他奪走，只想成為自己的東西，這種感情除了獨占欲以外還有嗎？ 真是個聰明遲鈍的傢夥」

哢嚓哢嚓用小刀切蛋糕的聲音聽起來特別大。 腦海中捕捉到的「獨占欲」三個字深深地刻在腦海中並未消失。

「喜歡的話就說喜歡，嗯，嗯，好好地傳達給對方怎麼樣？ 」

所長一邊把最後的一片放入口一邊斜視這邊。

「喜歡......」

簡直就像用攪拌機攪拌腦內一樣。 轉動的思考和感情消耗全身的血液，指尖一下子變冷。

「這個我...... 選教授？ 不是，但是

......。 喜歡，喜歡。 他的事情...... 啊！！ 」

「唔，福爾摩斯君？ 啊，餵，餵！ 去哪裡！ 啊，哈。 我泡了紅茶，要說禮的話吧......」

人誰都會犯錯誤。 精神鬆懈的時候，身體不好的時候，有擔心的事和考慮事的時候......。

「沒事吧？ 」

「啊，不用擔心！ 只是掠過一點而已」

他的指揮沒有漏洞。 失敗的是我。 滲出的血液染成紅色的襯衫的脖子緊貼在皮膚上讓人噁心。 在自己的房間準備繃帶的老闆，在床上問被血淋濕的我，好像很擔心。

「餵，最近和福爾摩斯發生了什麼事？ 」

「啊，什麼都沒有？ 為什麼？ 」

「我是老闆？ ...... 注意到，如果自己可愛的從者有什麼。 不用隱瞞，有什麼煩惱的話請和我商量。 我是dadi的夥伴，當然福爾摩斯的事也很重要」

我失去了語言。 他一直是大人。 為覺得他還幼稚不成熟的自己感到羞恥。

「並不是討厭，只是沒有。 大概」

回想起來，我們總是站在不同的地方。 沒有在同一側共同戰鬥的事。 經常毀滅對方使之閃亮著眼，別說普通口才的事，本來直接見面的事也少。 直到被這張卡片召喚為止。

我們是相似的人。 我沒花時間注意到那個。 我想他大概也是一樣的吧。 我們沒有註意到像這樣在同一個屋簷下，在同一個主人的身邊形成合作體制。 我和他是命運共同體，與死相伴，所有的一切都會結束。 對這個世界上出生並被給予的他的憎恨，不知不覺改變了形式。

「開始啊，好奇心。 我想試試看，餵」

幾次合起身體注意到的事之一，二個。 我們內心深處沉睡的根本慾望。 想自由，想死，想活，想殺，想被殺，寂寞，痛苦，想作為正經的人被愛，想被愛。 無法切斷的因果與靈基纏繞的宿敵的詛咒。

「我是壞人。 侍奉善良的老闆很不可思議，本來的我是無可奈何的邪惡。 壞人不能成為正義的夥伴。 我不會像夏洛克那樣為了世界犧牲自己。 本應該和夏洛克不相容的」

真是不可思議。 人們追求自己沒有的東西。 被與自己不同的人所吸引，想要得到

的渴望。 偵探是時代的光芒。 好耀眼。 眩目得眼睛都疼了。 想要毀滅那道光芒，希望能沉入漆黑的黑暗中。 我想握緊那赤紅燃燒的心臟，把鮮豔的血液變成漆黑的泥水。 每次這麼想，我心中的什麼東西都被汙穢得無法稱之為心，在痛苦中掙紮著，就像撕裂身體一般。

「一定是被主人拉著吧。 現在的我還是覺得有些不尋常。 正因為被主人召喚了，才有現在的我。 如果不是這樣，我就不可能和那種傢夥一起生活一年」

顫抖的自己手中露出乾燥的笑容。

「其實，我很害怕。 好像迷失了自己。 詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂永遠是夏洛克·福爾摩斯的宿敵喲。 無論發生怎樣的天崩地裂，絕對不能顛覆這一點。 儘管如此......」

老闆沉默地握緊我的手。 用語言來表達，讓害怕面對自己感情的我鼓起勇氣。

「啊。 真不知道怎麼回事。 哈哈......」

每次裝作不知道，裝作沒注意到的樣子就削減些什麼，我已經無法忍受了。

「...... 儘管如此，愛宿敵的VILAN，在哪裡呢？

啊，說了。 說出了不該說的，絕對不能抱的感情。 無情地撫摸著垂下的我的背的老闆的溫柔，讓我情不自禁地充滿了感情。

「已經累了。 明明是欺騙、殺戮、陷入恐怖的維蘭，卻無法欺騙自己的心。 無法忍受用虛假的感情觸摸夏洛克。 真可憐。 笑一笑吧，主人」

「...... 別笑了。 餵，福爾摩斯」

後腦勺像被打了一樣的衝擊睜開了眼睛。 抬頭一看，和呆在自己房間入口處的偵探對視著。

「餵，什麼時候開始......」

「老闆，可以藉教授嗎？ 」

「當然可以。 脖子上的傷很深，能幫你處理嗎？ 」

無言點頭的偵探走了過來。 我已經不知為何，像亂七八糟的托盤上那樣，混雜在一起融合的感情的顏色只有驚慌失措。

「...... 走吧」

在童話中出現的王子們，特意摘下做工好的白色手套伸出手的他，無法掩飾自己的動搖。 不能拒絕拉硬了的我的手的他。

「不，那個，等一下，等著我！ 媽媽，主人！ 」

「變得坦率一點很好，dady」

輕輕一笑的他從視線中消失了。 被拉著的手臂，緊握著的手像燃燒一樣熾熱。 看不到不斷前進的偵探的表情。

「夏洛克，夏洛克！ 」

偵探不減慢行走的速度，稍微回頭看這邊。 眼睛都看不見，只是一點點，不到一秒的那一剎那。

「誒，」

看到從未見過的東西，我更加驚慌了。 不可能，不可能，那種推理Otaku，不可能。 視野中映出的鮮豔的桃色，奪走了之前的話語。

「啊，嗨！ 」

被扔到偵探自己房間的床上不由得露出苦悶的表情。 就這樣騎上了馬的他用手碰到了我的脖子。 刺痛的傷口。 不由得擺出一副要被殺的架勢。

「...... 真的嗎？

不明白問題的意圖，難以回答。

「剛才的話是真的嗎？ 」

偵探的表情變成了影子不太明白。

「そ、そ、それは、その」

他把手貼在我的脖子上，把臉埋在脖子上，就這樣把舌頭貼在傷口上。

「好痛」

「回答我」

不應該張開傷口，勒緊脖子。 他沒有殺意。 如果有殺意的話不可能注入魔力。

「真的嗎？ 」

我明白了火熱的舌尖會突然反應。 偵探就這樣仔細地舔著血液止血，終於抬起了頭。 眼睛對上了。 終於。

一定是互相之間有著醜惡般地被熱氣所浮起的眼神。 被他美麗的翡翠之瞳所吸引。 想要得到想要伸出手去，卻被伸過來的又細又長的手指纏住。

「...... 啊」

他瞇起眼睛的心不可估量。

「真的」

像是在笑，好像在哭，第一次看見宿敵的表情。

「詹姆斯──」

被叫了名字。 最開始也沒叫我的第一個名字。 我想聽下面的話。 我不想聽。 我想聽。 時間就這樣停止就好了。 這樣一來，你將永遠沉溺在卑微的夢想中。

「──喜歡你哦」

全身的血液匯集在相互接觸的指尖。 從纏繞的指尖血液相連融為一體。 烙印在失去思考的腦內無法離開的語言，甚至支配著靈魂。

「喜歡、喜歡、喜歡...... 對了，一定是從很早以前，就......」

「夏洛克，」

「我一直愛著你」

彼此只是以興趣為本位。 那裡沒有特別的感情。 明明應該。

「我喜歡詹姆斯。 」

「...... 別這樣！ 」

「喜歡」

「別這樣！ 」

「我愛你」

「呀，住手，嗚，啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

受不了。 嘩啦嘩啦地崩潰的心發出聲音沉入水底。 與痛苦相似的感情化作淚水溢出。

「居然宿敵不能相愛......」

「不...... 不、不」

慢慢地臉的距離縮短了。 想逃跑卻被上壓得無路可逃。

「主人公不能愛壞人角色，」

「た、飲む...... 從......」

「明明哪裡都沒有那樣的規定」

又熱又熱，甜得想吐。 薄而柔軟的嘴唇奪走了一切。 被看不見的手銬所束縛，被與我們不相稱的難以置信的甜言蜜語之繩束縛住全身，一寸也不能動。

「呼...... 啊，」

熱氣相交。 被時間停止的那樣緩慢地動的嘴唇玩弄。 慢慢地，慢慢地，品味著改變角度。 每次都孕育著洩露的偵探慾望的低微嘶啞的聲音，全身都快要融化了。

「啊...... 嗯，嗯」

「喜歡、喜歡、喜歡......」

「呀，啊，啊！ 」

每次被說喜歡就壞掉。 名為莫利亞蒂的罪惡死去。 在這裡的只是孤獨的男人。 不知道愛而死去的可憐男人。

「啊，れ」

「嘿！ 嗨」

帶著嘴唇，偵探彎曲了腳。 對突然被襲擊了的胯股間部的壓迫無情的聲音洩漏。

「已經這樣」

「我說，什麼！ 」

偵探淡淡地笑著再次合上了雙唇。 與此同時開始行動的腳。 被強力地刺激，卑鄙地也期待的性器官一轉眼地站起來。

「嗯！ 哼！ 啊，」

從牙縫中擠進來的偵探的舌尖。 將舌頭纏繞取出，然後用力吸上來。 想把耳朵堵住猥褻的水聲。

「啊，哼，哼，哼！ 」

「嗯，再......」

用兩手緊緊地包住臉頰，吻得更深，就像咬住一樣。 描著牙齦，咬著嘴唇，牙齒貼在舌尖上。 追尋鬍鬚的髮際，就那樣好多次，只是觸摸的接吻的雨。

「哈哈，啊...... 別說了」

「恩，因為喜歡，所以不會放棄......」

偵探的手指一邊蹂躪著嘴裡一邊掛在衣服上。 自己一轉眼地脫去，這邊的衣服也謹慎認真地脫去的他的手不能停住。 用像燃燒一樣的吻麻痺了的思考放棄了抵抗。

「そん、な...... 日，」

被打開的胸口，觸及那個頂峰明確的快樂訪問。

「等一下，夏洛，嗯！ 」

「你這麼敏感啊......」

「討厭，哎，哎呀！ 嗯嗯！ 」

只有身體的關係被對方接觸，和通過感情接觸的對方接觸，有天壤之別。 僅僅如此而已，只是被玩弄著胸口與嘴唇相吻而已，卻有瘋狂般的快感在全身奔跑。

「啊，嗯！ 啊、啊、不、在！ 」

「啊，聲音...... 我還想再多聽一點」

用大拇指將兩胸的頂部打碎，身體跳躍起來。 無法吞下任何東西都無法分辨的唾液緩緩地滴了下來。 即使嘴唇分離，銀色閃耀的線仍將我們緊緊地繫住。

傳達了偵探的慾望。 無暇的表情和被要求的喜悅瞬間意識飛走了。

「啊...... 這樣太勉強了」

「不是很勉強」

吧嗒吧嗒地拍著臉頰，怎麼也回不來。 視野歪斜，美麗的臉一下子彎曲。

「恩，沒辦法啊。 」

突然被襲擊的下半身過強的快樂一下子回到了現實。 直到意識到被直接對待為止花了數秒。

「啊，啊！ 」

「好厲害，已經泥濘了」

對發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲音的期待斷了的自己感到羞恥。 完全濕透了，甚至連薄薄的下半身都濕透了。

「這樣好嗎？ 」

「嘿！ 啊啊啊啊啊！ 討厭，不行，不行，啊，啊啊啊！ 」

「嗚、そ」

意識又在一瞬間消失。 無論是昨天還是前天，都應該和眼前的偵探合體。 我快到了。

「嗚、嗚......」

我不會說話。 無法發出聲音。 我怕看他長什麼樣。

「しゃ、ろ......」

「對不起」

「誒？ 」

無法理解語言的意思。 直到在體內感受到那個衝擊為止。

「唔、嗚、啊啊啊啊！ 」

即使不習慣也簡單地嚥下了。 每晚都接受的秘部毫無傷痛地淡然地接受他的熱。

「啊，真難看...... い」

歪曲的漂亮的臉也感到美麗。 太大的質量在內部更加膨脹。

「哈，哈，等一下......」

他把手伸向側桌。 不能隱藏對只是那個運動感到了的身體吃驚。

「啊，裝滿了，好想吃，嗯」

粘糊糊地垂在結合部位的化妝水非常冰冷。 恐怕是因為體溫比平時熱，所以感覺很冷吧。

「好，我開動了。 」

「嗯......」

化妝水一轉眼就習慣了。 他咕嘟咕嘟地一邊發出聲音一邊反復拔刺。 快感很快就到來了。

「呼、啊！ 啊啊！ 」

「好厲害啊...... 聲音也很棒」

「も、ちょっと、慢慢地、くぁあ！ 」

我們的希望輕易地被打破了。 微微一笑的他推上了最深處。

「今天多花點時間吧。 只是接觸是不夠的。 全部想要。 不僅僅是身體，全部」

被那樣說的他抓住腳的話能一下子大大地舉起。 自然地腰上升更深地感到熱。 就這樣被他的肩膀掛住雙腳，輕輕地拔出了腰！ 氣勢很好地被釘的話，被直接前列腺挖一樣的感覺睜開了眼。

「啊，誒！ 」

「哈哈，好深啊。 」

「嘛，啊！ 這麼深啊，真煩人」

「沒關係，不會太過分的。 」

他慢慢地動。 慢慢地，慢慢地，令人著急的程度緩慢。 每次纏繞的化妝水動腰的時候，都會發出「擦、擦」的聲音。

「這個姿勢能看清臉啊。 」

「討厭，別看......」

「為什麼？ 給我好好看看」

「太難看了...... 討厭、討厭、討厭！ 」

「沒那回事。 很可愛」

「來啦！ 這樣的、阿拉菲夫、啊啊！ 啊，好可愛，之類的」

「很可愛，很可愛哦。 喜歡，真的，喜歡喜歡...... 感覺很奇怪」

腰的活動稍微提早一點。 儘管如此還與平素不能比的那樣慢。 經過磨蹭，很清楚接合部分的熱度。 連形狀都能好好地記住。

「為什麼沒有註意到呢。 到現在為止真的沒有註意到這麼喜歡你。 詹姆斯呢？ 這麼說來，我還沒好好聽」

手背上磨蹭蹭地撫摸著臉頰。 平時應該是很冷的他的體溫今天相當高。

「不說，沒有」

他看起來有點傷心。 真的不想看，那樣的臉。 但是不能坦率。 如果越過這個界線會變成怎樣，自己也不明白。

「是嗎......」

出乎意料地偵探輕而易舉地被吸引了。 他遇到事情時語氣很孩子氣，但又像被遺棄的小狗一樣垂頭喪氣，不知道該怎麼跟他打招呼。

「...... 啊，那個」

說還是不說，理性和本能搖擺不定。 天平搖搖晃晃地傾斜著。

「不討厭的話，就說不喜歡」

「那就不知道了。 」

突然，發出聲音沉下去的是......。

「...... 喜、喜歡」

臉熱得像著了火似的。 不能直接看到眼睛。

「呵呵，呵呵」

「夏洛克？ 唔！ 啊啊！ 」

在視線對準之前大幅度地移動了腰。 一口氣拉到最深處。 肉壁痙攣。

「嘿！ 」

到剛才為止的緩慢的運動象謊言一樣地激烈地被刺。 被咚咚地一聲釘住，屁股上的肉被沖擊彈開了。

「啊！ 日、好！ 唔，啊，啊啊！ 哎呀，哎呀！ 」

「好厲害，好厲害，裡面溶化了。 」

「哎呀，哎呀，不行！ 太、太、嗚嗚！ 」

整體重量壓在結合部分上。 抵達裡面的肉棒的前頭壓住大猩猩和前列腺，那個衝擊的每次視野火花散落。

「啊，啊啊！ 哇，哎呀，哎呀，好喜歡，哎！ 絕對啊！ 」

「嗯，嗯，我知道，我知道。 」

只看到他高興地笑。 其他的事什麼都不能考慮。 崩潰的脆弱心靈染上了翡翠色。

「這個啊，那我不能接吻了，對吧」

「啊，嗚，嘿！ 」

血液完全下降，沒有感覺的腳被左右張開緊貼在一起。 緊緊貼著全身，不知從哪裡接吻。

「嗯！ 唔、哈、啊」

「呵呵，乾脆就結婚吧？ 」

「恩，啊，哼...... 什麼都可以，一起的話」

「啊！ 不要說那麼開心的事情......」

由於慾望被動搖過的快樂和幸福感神經被燒斷。 應該合併了好幾次的身體因喜悅而顫抖。 想表達心情，卻怎麼也說不出來。

「嗚嗚嗚...... 嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚，剛才，...... 喜歡、喜歡、喜歡...... 慢、慢」

「哈哈，嗯，我和我都喜歡。 和你一起。 詹姆斯

視野越來越窄。 他的聲音變遠了。 被無比的幸福包圍著，我放開了意識

「因此，我們決定結婚了，請多關照。 」

「討厭討厭！ 那個傢夥就是嘴上說的綾，就算不結婚不是每天都在一起嘛！ 啊！

「呼呼」

「哦，哦，哦，我的福爾摩斯！ 」

「哈哈哈！ 抓住看看吧！ 」

兩個影子呆呆地凝視著兩名逃走的宿敵。

「...... 都是因為所長」

「你說什麼，都是你的錯。 」

「啊。 即使關係變好了，我還是想兩個人一起吃呢」

「誒」

「所長也混在一起？ 」

「...... 討厭的卡地亞好恐怖！ 」

終


	6. 在月亮上做的夢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 究竟是誰的夢想呢？  
※捏造、真名暴露、OKEHOM服裝素材有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19894471  
2018年12月11日22:33

——再見。 愛的宿敵

送到卡地亞的一封信封。 在管制室突然出現的白色長方形的白色長方形落在了旁邊的列奧納多·達·芬奇的腳下。 灑脫的小信封上寫的收件者姓名有兩人的名字。

「哎呀？ 」

撿到信封的達芬奇向在旁邊工作的偵探打招呼。

「我收到了你和教授的情書」

偵探似乎很驚訝地接受了這件事，最近好像沒怎麼休息。 眼下畫著一層薄薄的臉譜。

「對我？ 到底從誰那裡...... 嗯，」

確認背後的偵探發出了愚蠢的聲音。 橄欖綠色瞳孔中映出的寄件人的名字，似乎是能讓他一下子凝固的人物。

「什麼呀，突然凝固起來。 」

偵探沒有回答。 停住不動地凝視著發件人的名字。 天才看到他的手指微微顫抖，窺視著那個信封，說他也有些稀奇的事情。

「這是......」

「沒錯。 這是沃森的字。 我不可能忘記」

天才預感到，吞下生唾的偵探的語調的變化並不是普通的事。 因為約翰·沃森不可能來信給卡地亞。

「福爾摩斯。 我有討厭的預感，所以稍微聽一下別人的話......」

偵探不聽同事的話就把信封拆開，小心翼翼地拿出裡面的信。 不幸的是，就在這時，一個壞蛋的阿拉菲夫一看到偵探的臉就皺起眉頭。

「為什麼僅自己來的時候，這傢夥才會在這裡呢？ 」

偵探沒等他說完，就把那封信全部從信封裡拿出來，打開了裡面。

「吶！ し、まっ」

在場的全體人員掌握狀況之前二人的英靈忽然從那個場合消失了。 留下一張請帖。

給親愛的你們

邀請你們參加一個美好而虛幻的一夜的派對。 在有明之下笑是正義還是邪惡。 答案只有一個或者兩個。 名偵探的推理一次。 維蘭的企圖只有一次。 最後贏的是理性還是憎惡，還是愛？ 太陽笑了三次。 第三次日落時，朋友的引導來了。 來，祝你們玩得開心，這是你們的盛大舞臺。

「可惡！ 被整了！ 」

夏洛克·福爾摩斯和詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂突然被放出了霧之街，倫敦。 雖然沒有煙霧，但是寒冷的冬風會使兩人的身體驟然冷卻。

「餵，偵探！ 說明一下是怎麼回事！ 」

「啊，當然可以，如果能潛入正下方的泰晤士河裡平安無事就好了！ 」

兩個人在空中錐揉著掉下去。 從者身高哪裡都動彈不得。 想要很好地著地但下面是水。 兩個人下定決心，恐怕是全身濕透了。

華麗地碰到水面的聲音。 當然，因為他們是從者，所以不會死，但這隆冬的寒冷並不是完全不能忍受的。 沉沒在倫敦渾濁的河裡的兩個身體，在浮出水面之前需要數秒鐘。

「哈哈哈！ 啊，完全是。 這個時代的泰晤士河不是惡臭厲害的污水好。 再過二十年的話，現在全身是細菌，非常殘酷」

吐出從鼻子和口侵入了的水確保空氣的是福爾摩斯。 另一方面，莫利亞蒂卻始終沒有出現。

「死了嗎？ 」

「還活著！ 」

從偵探身旁飛奔而出的莫利亞蒂，一邊用肩膀呼吸一邊追求新鮮的氧氣。

「先從河上走吧。 全身濕透了。 教授？ 」

水滴從垂下的moriatty的崩塌了的劉海掉下。 那水滴不穩定地左右搖晃著，裂到水面上。

「嘛，因為是你的死因，所以也不是沒有道理的。 幫幫忙吧」

摩利亞蒂甩開伸出的胳膊，迅速地爬上了岸。 覺得自己不坦率的偵探，也同樣從崩塌的劉海中滴下水滴。

「接下來該怎麼辦呢？ 」

「在附近找住處吧。 從這裡逃出來是不可能的」

「斷言，斷言」

「讀那封信吧」

只要兩人看著周圍，這裡毫無疑問就是十九世紀倫敦。 他們熟悉的故鄉街道。

「這裡是白教堂地區嗎？ 怎麼辦，在這兒找今晚可以住宿的地方嗎？ 」

「不用見你的同居人嗎？ 」

「你想見我嗎？ 和沃森君一起」

兩個人沉默了一會兒。 福爾摩斯覺得這種說法有點討厭，但是至少現在沒有去貝克街的計劃，所以笑著敷衍過去。

「哈哈，開玩笑。 至少現在還」

「不應該說，而是表演。 啊—是—」

不管怎樣，二人把象濡濕老鼠一樣的身體做為最優先事項尋找了住宿。 他們偶然間找到了可以住幾天的地方，不顧周圍人的目光和打扮，租了兩間空房。

「淋浴結束後到我的房間來。 」

「啊」

莫利亞蒂洗澡，隨意穿著那裡的布前往偵探的房間。 衣服用魔力重新編織也不幹，決定暫且放置不管。

「進來了」

偵探也打扮得跟莫利亞蒂一樣，在房間的床上看著紙條凳。

「那個教授胖了嗎？ 」

莫利亞蒂想用掛在肩上的毛巾探望一下難受的東西，但忍住了。

「太吵了...... 與其那樣還不如趕緊說明一下」

偵探把寫著請帖的句子一句一句不差的紙片交給莫利亞蒂。 他看到那個瞬間臉色蒼白了。

「不會吧」

「啊，就這樣。 不知什麼原因，他在這裡招待他。 所以我看了收信人的筆跡覺得是真正的沃森君，實際上」

在莫里亞蒂視線前方的簽名。 寫著柯南道爾的筆跡肯定是本人。

「把他叫到這種地方，現在才說什麼呢。 那位醫生想把我們怎麼樣？ 」

「那麼。 比起這個更是我們擅長的解謎時間」

「不要和我在一起」

偵探一副無精打采的樣子，雙手合在嘴邊。 他本人可能非常認真，但總覺得莫利亞蒂很滑稽。

"Poor and weak... "

身材高挑卻體重過輕，令人信服。 這個身體究竟是從哪裡開始不斷地放出那隻出乎意料的玫瑰，簡直是個謎。

「裸體叉子變態面具快樂解謎時間」

聚集在偵探旁邊的莫利亞蒂鼻子癢癢的肥皂香味。

「百合推理宅，香皂的香味特別濃鬱！ 」

「煩」

大膽地在側腹吃直拳的莫利亞提一邊出汗一邊就那樣躺在床上。

「你在邀請我嗎？ 讓我生氣吧」

「維蘭總是想吸引英雄的注意。 因為那樣的東西吧？ 」

哇哈哈！ 莫利亞蒂那句笑話別無他意。

「總之，文章的寫法太曖昧了。 」

「啊。 我只清楚地知道期限是後天」

一護腰站起來的莫利亞蒂把紙片還給了偵探。 兩個人並排坐在床邊看那篇文章。

「第一次看到今天的太陽，第三次日落是後天。 這沒錯。 朋友的引導恐怕」

「你最愛的朋友會給我引導。 」

莫利亞蒂在讀了這篇文章的瞬間，明白了偵探沒有走向貝克街的理由。 我應該來的時候得去那個公寓。 而且現在還不確定的要素太多了。

「暫且不能就這樣出去，要調查什麼已經天黑了。 怎麼辦？ 我可以接受你的邀請」

「哈哈。 不會吧。 在這個時代的這個城市裡，你和我不可能和睦相處。 這裡是十九世紀倫敦。 我是想讓你毀滅的罪惡之首。 夏洛克·福爾摩斯，努力不要忘記喲。 我現在這個時候也在謀劃殺你的計劃」

「餵，餵」

偵探一邊看著啪嗒啪嗒的門一邊著急。 因為他簡直就像詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂教授一樣。

第二天，昨天那令人驚訝的冷靜而透徹的眼睛到底往哪裡去了？ 偵探的房間前面站著一個和平時一樣的破火山口。

「夏洛克，我有點在外面調查，如果有什麼事的話，一個人想辦法吧。 那麼」

棒棒！ 在毅然決然打開的門前是睡眼惺忪的名偵探福爾摩斯。 平素的理智的面貌也沒有，不檢點的青年衣服很好地也不纏立著。

「我也去」

「哈？ 你是笨蛋嗎？ 以那樣的裝束出去的話終於真的變態假mego！

鳩尾進了一個好東西。 偵探當場拖著頹廢的莫利亞蒂扔到床上。

「我愛你！ 」不，不，不，很奇怪」

即使拒絕被猛烈覆蓋的偵探，鳩尾也感到一陣劇痛。

「你在想什麼？ 」

「哈？ 」

「如果你不告訴我你企圖的內容，那我現在就在這裡犯你。 」

「這是什麼正義的夥伴騷擾！ 維蘭應該被尊重為維蘭的人權的思考和行動，啊，等等，餵！ 」

解開扭捏捏的腰帶的偵探還沒有睜開雙眼。

「...... 給我適可而止」

多斯靈敏的聲音與平時的莫利亞的節奏相去甚遠。 用那個聲音用那個嘴，到底引導了幾個人的死？

"Professor...? "

在平時絕對不被拒絕的時機下，偵探的意識一下子覺醒了。

「啊，不。 總之你也趕快準備吧。 我會幫你的」

他起床後，一邊把亂七八糟的床弄乾淨，一邊催促偵探。

「洗臉穿衣服，完全不是小孩子。 」

平素的他。 他和偵探一起在破處說著壞話，一如既往的樣子。

「蝴蝶領帶彎了」

比偵探稍微低一點的moriatty的視線的高度。 他正襟危坐，拍胸脯，拍胸脯。

「好，就這樣...... 夏洛克？ 」

偵探的心情不太明白。 迄今為止身體合在一起只是消磨時間的一環，也不是抱著什麼給他。 只是單純地作為興趣對象之一接觸，一起過夜而已。 我們果然不管走到哪裡都是宿敵，不能再往下發展了。

「教授。 我打算和你一起回卡地亞，你也一樣嗎？

莫利亞蒂用無法讀懂的聲調說了一句「來吧」，便匆匆走出了房間。

被留下來的偵探在幾秒鐘之內站到最後，猛然回過神來，披上附近的大衣，追趕莫利亞蒂從房間裡走了出來。

結果調查了一下附近，發現那裡還是一片熟悉的倫敦街道，沒有任何成果，第二次日落了。

「你怎麼想」

「這個'短暫的一夜派對'恐怕明天晚上你的朋友會給我們引導吧，嗯。 」

「...... 這裡呢？

時節是冬天，寒冷中急忙趕回家的兩人經過的地方是一座破破爛爛的小建築。 偵探好像很在意這個地方。

「好像是廢劇場。 餵，夏洛克，我可不是那種停下來阻止我的傢夥」

追趕與明星進入的偵探的moriaty。 二人進入劇場的話那裡是頂棚掉落的程度老朽化前進著，好不容易只是舞臺上面平安的廢墟。

「音響也好噁心也好」

一邊嘟嘟囔囔一邊嘆息著在幕後捕魚的偵探，莫里亞蒂坐在崩塌的觀眾席的大石頭上。 今晚晴空萬裡，因為天花板崩塌，星空看得很清楚。

「嗯。 雖然不知道是不是可以稱之為樂器的東西......。 弦除了g線以外沒有別的用處啊。 弓在哪裡......」

「餵，夏洛克。 差不多該回去了」

「啊，找到了」

耐心等待著沒有聽人說話的他的宿敵的身體在冬天的寒冷中有些顫抖。

偵探從小舞臺的深處向觀眾席一側咯噔咯噔一邊走一邊重組靈衣。 這麼說來，莫利亞蒂恍惚地想起前些日子身上穿的新衣服了。 用左肩和左下巴固定陳舊的小提琴，用習慣了的手快速地合起聲音叫moriatty的名字的偵探。

「莫里亞蒂教授。 如果今後我和你不能在一起」

舞臺的中心，寒空下，穿著美麗燕尾服的偵探架起了小提琴。

「...... 什麼。 哈哈，真是滑稽的台詞。 本來那個是正確的」

線上的詠嘆調。 那個偉大的大作曲家詠嘆調被編曲變得有名了的誰都知道的那個旋律。 要說用這樣的樂器能的曲子，只有g線也能演奏的這個曲子左右,不過，他的聲音是完全與破爛的小提琴沒想到的那樣美麗的迴響。 坐在石頭上的莫里亞蒂，僅僅為了一個人，一夜之間小小的演奏會。

演奏一結束，吹過的劇場就被寂靜包圍了。

「...... 你真的想和維蘭在一起嗎？ 」

從舞臺下來的偵探放下小提琴，輕輕地觸摸莫利亞蒂的臉頰。

「我不想和你在一起。 如果沒有你，就是了」

夜風搖動著偵探肩上的斗篷。 為了躲藏在覆蓋兩人的斗篷裡，只親吻了一次。

「再也不願有你存在的和平的世界了」

我們無法窺視埋頭於偵探語言的莫利亞蒂的表情。 是生氣還是笑，是哭還是害羞。

「吶，再一次」

坐著的莫利亞蒂被撇下巴。 夜空自然地映在他的視野裡。 在哪裡見過的殘月。

「和那天一樣」

「現在，怎麼了？ 」

「啊...... 我原以為是那麼回事。 哈哈。 原來如此，偵探君對天文學不太瞭解啊」

像突然理解了一樣露出乾燥的笑的moriaty。

「在有明之下，我總覺得有些牽掛。 剛開始還以為一定是天亮的事情，有明也是表示月亮盈虧狀態的詞語。 在那個命運的夜晚，我抬頭仰望天空的月亮與你一起落入瀑布，生命的燈火即將熄滅。 和我現在看到的月亮差不多是月齡二十五。 到了明天一定會完全......」

「想和你再演那個時候？ 」

「再演？ 不是那麼容易的事吧。 而且你不是早就知道了嗎？ 誰會死。 恐怕是我。 我不認為我死後能回到卡地亞。 夏洛克，對方是曾經真心殺害過你的親人」

偵探在美麗的眉間皺著眉頭，凝視著莫利亞蒂。

「明天你必須認真地殺了我。 好吧，夏洛克，慈悲和客氣都是沒用的，讓我當真殺掉吧。 一想到那孩子，我應該回到卡地亞去，雖然很不甘心，但卻是你」

「啊！ 你，所以避開我吧......！ 」

「我先走了。 今夜被憎恨的宿敵的憎惡和沸騰的正義包圍著睡吧。 我也會全力面對你。 那麼明天，在貝克街」

揮開偵探的手離開的莫利亞蒂的哪裡看起來寂寞的背。 他走出劇場時只回頭看了一次。

「啊，對了──」

稍微柔和地笑的他好好地抓住橄欖綠色。

「演奏，太好了」

蝴蝶輕輕地翻動著斗篷消失在夜色中。 他一定到明天晚上不打算見吧。 偵探為難言之隱咬著嘴唇。

貝克街221B。 時間是下午六點。 冬天日落得早。 在門前會合的兩個宿敵沒有對話。

「我是夏洛克·福爾摩斯」

偵探一敲門，門就開了。 在那裡的是約翰·沃森身著背影的幻靈。 他應該沒錯，但是臉看不清楚。 說不定，是道爾自己。

「進來吧」

兩個人默默地走進裡面，室內裝修一下子變了風景。

「這是萊因巴赫的瀑布直通。 承蒙關照，不勝感激」

偵探難得好像在生氣。 那裡已經只有兩個人了。 像那時一樣。

「教授，開始吧。 」

狂風呼嘯，瀑布轟鳴聲。 偵探打了招呼，莫利亞蒂無視這些話，向懸崖邊走去。

「餵，餵！ 真不愧是自己掉下來的」

偵探慌忙抓住了經過的莫利亞蒂的袖子。 那時，莫利亞蒂的手杖撈到了偵探的腳。

「吶！ 」

「啊，竟然愚蠢地被那樣的謊言騙了。 」

徹底崩潰體制的偵探在懸崖邊一發千鈞，總算是避免了墜落，但眼前卻是黑暗。

「你真的以為我接受了你的失敗？ 」

「哇，餵！ 」

莫利亞蒂的皮鞋緊緊地踩著偵探逼入絕境。

「向像你這樣的傢夥獻媚也太費事了。 我從哪裡到哪裡是真心和你連在一起？ 卡地亞之類的地方是進入你懷裡的絕佳場所。 必須要感謝」

「難道從一開始就...... 啊！ 」

「那麼，怎麼樣呢？ 」

偵探馬上察覺到莫利亞蒂是真心的。 莫利亞蒂說的謊言從哪裡到哪裡不明白,不過，至少眼前的他不是新宿的Archer。 這是讓通紅的犯罪者的血液循環到其身體的犯罪界的皇帝詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂的身影。

「在有明之下笑是正義還是邪惡」

「く、そ！ 」

偵探確實抓住了莫利亞蒂背後滿分的星空和欠缺的月亮。 偵探探雖然能有機會逆轉局勢，但踩踏的力量卻絲毫沒有減弱。

「VILAN的企劃只有一次」

地盤已經到極限了。 偵探感到背上的泥土和石塊從後腦勺開始崩塌。

「最後贏的是我的憎惡。 」

終於支撐著的大岩石掉下來了。 偵探一下子向崩塌的地盤一側猛衝，用那個氣勢踢上莫利亞蒂的軸腳。

「し、まっ！ 」

被踢起來的衝擊使莫利亞蒂加快速度飛入瀑布潭。 兩個人像慢動作一樣崩潰下去。

「教授，最後關頭太天真了」

「何、」

「名偵探一次也沒有推理」

莫利亞蒂的確是認真的。 但是如果那也是企圖中的一個的話。

「你聽到了吧！ 」

偵探在失落的時候大聲喊。 也不知道在哪裡，向著把兩個人叫到這裡的作者。

「笑到最後的不是正義也不是邪惡。 那就是你自己」

「夏洛克，哈哈！ 」

在岩石突出的地方身體被細枝紮住，兩人一邊變得破爛不堪一邊掉到瀑布潭裡。 偵探落地後瞬間吸引了莫利亞蒂。

「別說了，詹姆斯。 馬上就會變得輕鬆」

莫里亞蒂的出血比較多。 右臉被深深地撞了一次頭，被染成鮮紅。

「教授在計算好被認真的我打倒之後才採取了那個行動的吧，那是錯誤的。 而且正如你生前希望的那樣，我跟他一起死也是錯誤的。 我親自選擇和他一起死。 與你的意志無關。 我們是──」

離水面很近。 偵探覺得不可思議而平靜。 因為覺得終於被解放了。

「──已經不是只為你而存在的了」

放聲跳進水裡。 那個衝擊即使是從者的身體可怕，骨折了幾根不明白內臟也說不定被打了。 不能保證能回到卡地亞，得救的概率也很低吧。 儘管如此，在水中一邊被血染一邊驚訝地笑的moriatty，偵探已經那樣認為好。

從哪裡，到哪裡是謊言？

...... 那樣說謊的地方

果然如此。 這個被取了一根嗎？

如果你認為這是真心話就好了。

不是真心話嗎？

我總是很認真的

「我回來了！ 感知兩名英靈的魔力！ 不久就會出現！ 」

工作人員的聲音很吵鬧。 兩個人都鬆了一口氣，好像是五體滿足的回來了。 意識覺醒後不安地靠近的老闆的身姿。

「對不起，讓你擔心了。 」

「不，兩個人回來了真是太好了，真的，真的太好了......」

「因為主人和所有人不會丟下就走了」

在那裡的是毫無疑問的平常的兩個人。 面對重逢的三人，達芬奇一臉認真的表情走了過來。

「福爾摩斯，這次我們什麼也沒觀測到。 無論是你們的事，還是你們被放飛後的事情」

「...... 這樣啊。 知道了，全部都說了」

深夜，在達芬奇接受了一次檢查和情況聽取後，兩人被解放了。 辛苦了，然後回到工作室的她和散去的其他工作人員們。

「...... 今天大概會坦率地來到我的房間吧？ 」

「哎，哎呀，那個......」

雖然兩人的靈基傷害都很大，但是感覺好像是從什麼大東西中解放出來的。

「不喜歡的話沒關係」

「...... 討厭，沒有」

有什麼在改變。 伴隨著至今為止從未有過的感情。 二人以驚人地軟的表情，離開了變得無人的管制室。

管制室桌子上的白色信封。 那個信封突然燃起了紅色的火焰。 火焰一下子變成了人的形狀，浮現在管制室的黑暗中。

「逃出禦目出度。 果然你們是最好的宿敵。 下次見面時請讓我更吃驚。 我期待著能見到成長的你們」

再次恢復寂靜的房間裡，一如往常的黑暗在蔓延。


End file.
